Loose Ends
by Abgrund
Summary: Le temps de trois battements de cœur, ils se regardent dans les yeux – bleu océan et noir charbon. Puis il expire précipitamment, reprenant sa respiration. Il entend sa propre voix, incrédule, méconnaissable car rendue rauque à force de silence : "Levi ?" Traduction d'ephieshine
1. Levi

_En mal de récits Erwin x Levi, je suis partie voir ce qui se faisait de l'autre côté de la Manche. Je suis tombée sur cette fanfiction que j'ai adorée. Ayant très envie de vous en faire profiter, j'ai demandé l'autorisation à l'auteure de traduire sa fic et me suis ainsi lancée dans cette nouvelle aventure... ma première traduction. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, la version originale demeure inégalable, mais j'ai l'espoir de vous faire passer un agréable moment de lecture tout de même._

_Disclaimer:__ SnK appartient à Hajime Isayama et le récit d'origine est d'**ephieshine**_

* * *

Après la défaite des Titans, l'expansion au-delà des murs est une tâche longue et intimidante. Il faut du temps aux gens pour accepter que les Titans ont réellement disparus, que l'humanité est en sécurité une bonne fois pour toute. Le désordre politique engendré par la révélation des secrets de la famille royale a seulement contribué à entraver davantage les avancées concernant cet aménagement de nouveaux territoires.

Hanji Zoe a été nommée 14e Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration deux semaines exactement après la victoire de l'humanité ; sous son commandement, les brigades se déplacent en tant que groupes de pionniers et d'explorateurs, bravant les environnements les plus extrêmes afin de documenter l'ensemble des possibilités de ce monde nouvellement récupéré. (Il convient néanmoins de préciser que la plupart du travail est réalisé par Moblit, son actuel fiancé, pendant qu'Hanji s'adonne à sa nouvelle fascination pour les composants de plantes exotiques, développant dès lors une nouvelle branche de la chimie qu'elle nomme "chimie organique").

La plupart des membres d'origine du Bataillon d'Exploration sont restés, y compris le trio de Shiganshina, bien qu'Armin soit également l'un des premiers leaders de la faction politique à organiser des plans d'action pour une juste répartition de ce nouveau territoire entre les citoyens. Jean Kirchstein a rejoint la Brigade Spéciale et se montre actif dans la reconstruction du système politique anciennement corrompu. Sasha Braus et Connie Springer sont restés une année encore au sein de l'armée, puis ont ouvert un restaurant, simple mais accueillant et incroyablement populaire dans la banlieue du mur de Maria. Les brigades fréquentent régulièrement l'établissement, et Sasha est toujours plus qu'heureuse de leur servir le spécial bœuf-patates-sautées de la maison.

Erwin Smith, à présent largement plus célébré que méprisé, s'est retiré silencieusement : il a disparu après avoir convoqué seulement ses camarades les plus proches au moment des adieux. C'est une curieuse chose qu'il disparaisse juste après la victoire, qu'il ne reste pas pour savourer le triomphe qu'il avait cherché à obtenir durant toute sa vie d'adulte. Bien entendu des rumeurs circulaient, car la fatuité en temps de paix est un fertilisant pour que les bavardages aillent bon train. Erwin Smith n'est cependant pas surnommé le plus grand stratège de l'humanité pour rien: il a bien effacé ses traces, et depuis des années il n'y a plus la moindre information à son sujet.

x

La première chose que Levi fait, après avoir obtenu de quitter la Bridage d'Exploration, c'est de retourner dans la Ville Souterraine. Hanji l'y a encouragé - non, l'a presque forcé –, expliquant qu'il a besoin de faire une pause après tout ce qu'il a traversé. (Il suspecte néanmoins, et à juste titre, que la réelle motivation qui l'a poussée à le faire partir est qu'elle veut travailler sans interruption dans son laboratoire, sans qu'il ne soit en train de nettoyer et ranger le moindre bécher).

Les amis de son ancienne vie lui ont gardé une planque dans la Ville Souterraine, même après toutes ces années, ce qui a permis à ses quelques affaires de résister à l'épreuve du temps. Parmi celles-ci, il n'y a vraiment que trois objets qu'il chérit, trois dont il se préoccupe réellement.

Le premier est un mouchoir, avec les initiales de sa mère brodées en lettres cursives, K.A. Un cadeau que son père lui avait fait avant d'interrompre ses visites au bordel dans lequel elle travaillait, la laissant avec le fardeau d'un fils bâtard et un cœur brisé encore plus lourd. Elle était morte sept ans plus tard d'une épidémie qui s'était propagée dans la Ville Souterraine, et Levi avait ôté le mouchoir de son cadavre avant que son corps ne soit inhumé. Il avait observé le corps être balancé comme une poupée de chiffon, ses membres de traviole formant des angles improbables.

Les deux autres objets sont de petites urnes scellées, peintes grossièrement et ébréchées. La plus petite est couleur acajou ; la plus grande, marron clair. Au fil des années, de petites fissures sont apparues sur la peinture, se ramifiant finement sur toute la surface, mais la base en argile est heureusement intacte.

Ces deux pots contiennent Isabel et Farlan – du moins leurs restes que les membres de la Brigade d'Exploration ont pu récupérer et qui ont été incinérés. Leurs cendres ont été confiées à Levi parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres à qui elles pouvaient être données.

Levi prend ces trois objets avec lui. Après en avoir discuté avec Zackley, il a été autorisé par l'État à partir au-delà des murs. Pour la première fois, il ne revêt pas l'emblème de la brigade d'exploration sur ses épaules alors qu'il franchit les portes du Mur.

C'est un sentiment étrange.

x

Il se donne deux mois pour trouver les meilleurs emplacements.

Il prend son équipement avec lui pas parce que cela lui sera d'une quelle conque aide pour escalader les montagnes ou les falaises rocheuses, mais plutôt parce qu'il craint d'être à l'extérieur des murs sans son équipement tridimensionnel. Son matériel est devenu une partie intégrante de lui, bien qu'il soit en grande partie lié à toutes les douleurs de sa vie.

C'est la dernière fois, se dit-il. C'est la dernière fois qu'il volera.

x

Pour sa mère, l'océan. Elle avait toujours aimé les sensations que lui procurait un bain, les rares fois où elle avait eu l'occasion d'en prendre un. Il se souvient être avec elle dans l'eau tiède, le robinet rouillé; il se souvient de l'étalement gracieux de ses soyeux et sombres cheveux flottants à la surface de l'eau, hors du temps. Il se souvient d'être bercé par sa voix rauque, par les accords de chansons étrangères résonnant contre les murs carrelés de la salle de bain du bordel.

Levi prend son temps ici, seul sur la plage. Il profite du sable fin et blanc, du fracas des vagues écumeuses, du miroitement de la lumière du soleil se reflétant à la surface de cette vaste étendue. Il enlève ses bottes, patauge dans l'eau glaciale et tapote avec perplexité les étranges créatures vertes fixées sur les rochers qui rétractent leurs appendices quand il les touche. Il ignore le froid, l'engourdissement de ses pieds; ce ne sont que de petits prix à payer.

Quand la nuit commence à tomber, il roule en boule le mouchoir et le lance dans l'océan, le regardant ensuite dériver, flottant hors du temps sur les vagues irrégulières.

x

Pour Isabel et Farlan, les cieux. De toutes les choses qui rendaient Isabel heureuse, voler dans les airs était la principale. Bien que Farlan n'ait jamais exprimé un enthousiasme similaire, Levi sait que le garçon aux cheveux couleur sable voulait avant tout être avec Isabel.

Cela lui a pris deux semaines pour atteindre le sommet de la plus haute montagne qu'il ait pu trouver ; au sommet, le vent souffle violemment, ébouriffant ses cheveux dans une pâle imitation de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à Isabel. En-dessous, une vaste étendue de verdure : des arbres gigantesques abritent des créatures sylvestres. Il peut apercevoir le mur Maria, si loin et minuscule de là où il est.

Il ouvre les urnes, éparpille les cendres dans le vent incessant – les laissant voler librement à nouveau.

x

Il n'est pas resté éloigné du Bataillon d'Exploration très longtemps. Il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre – ne _connait rien d'autre_ que le Bataillon depuis plus de dix ans.

Hanji est contente de l'avoir de nouveau parmi eux, aidant à la formation des nouvelles recrues quand son aide est requise. Les nouveaux gamins sont différents : ils sont complaisants, ils sont faibles, et ils n'ont aucun sens de l'offensive. Ils ne ressentent pas le besoin de devenir plus rapides et plus forts car, et bien-

"Quelle importance ?", lui balance l'un d'eux, irrité après avoir loupé un mouvement pourtant basique. "Il n'y a plus aucun Titan."

Levi le fixe, et les recrues un peu plus intelligentes s'éloignent, loin de la fureur émanant de lui.

Plus tard, il reçoit des excuses bredouillantes de la part du garçon, excuses ordonnées par Hanji sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Mais franchement, Levi n'est pas certain d'avoir compris pourquoi son cadet s'est excusé.

x

Il est tourmenté la nuit; minuit survient puis s'écoule, mais le sommeil demeure hors d'atteinte.

S'endormir était facile avant: il se serait introduit dans le bureau d'Erwin (Erwin dormait peu, et quittait on bureau encore moins), se serait vautré sur le canapé ferme qui s'y trouvait et qui servait de lit à Levi. Erwin n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, pas même la première fois, peu de temps après que Levi lui ait entaillé la peau en mettant une lame contre sa gorge. Le doux grattement de la plume d'Erwin, le froissement sec d'un parchemin – cela l'apaisait, chassant de son esprit aussi bien les pensées gênantes que la sensation de vide.

C'était devenu une habitude ; il y a des jours où il se retrouve devant la porte du bureau du Commandant, la main déjà sur la poignée, avant de réaliser, de se souvenir qu'Erwin n'a pas mis les pieds ici depuis plus d'un an.

Parfois, il repart, serrant si fort les poings en retournant dans sa chambre que de fines traces d'ongles écarlates apparaissent sur ses paumes le lendemain matin. D'autres fois, il ouvre la porte, sachant qu'Hanji n'est pas du genre à rester dans un bureau alors qu'elle peut être dans son laboratoire. Il s'assoit alors sur le canapé familier, sur les coussins fermes, dans cette pièce familière, mais la seule chose qu'il peut entendre est sa propre respiration, et ce son le fait se recroqueviller, agripper de ses doigts le tissu de velours, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de trembler et trembler –

Il part avant qu'Hanji ne revienne et ne le trouve en train de greloter dans son bureau.

x

Il y a un banquet à Sina pour célébrer le second anniversaire de la défaite des titans. Levi y est convié en tant qu'invité d'honneur, et curieusement Hanji l'a convaincu d'y participer.

Chose qu'il a regrettée dès le moment où il est descendu de la calèche, la semelle de ses bottes tintant contre le marbre blanc – _ordinaire_ pense-t-il non sans une once de dégoût – de _Sina_. Un simple mètre carré de ce sol pourrait probablement nourrir une famille de trois personnes pendant une semaine entière dans la Ville Souterraine.

Malgré que ce soit pour elle qu'il est venu, Hanji lui a à peine serré la main avant de le laisser, Moblit se précipitant à sa suite pour l'empêcher d'aller soûler les nobles avec ses vivisections. Levi s'installe loin de la piste de danse, attrapant un verre au passage d'un des innombrables serveurs. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il contient, seulement que cela provoque une sensation de brûlure en descendant le long de son œsophage. Il ne bénéficie néanmoins que de quelques minutes de paix.

"Vous êtes Levi, n'est-ce pas ? Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ?"

Grand, dégingandé. Une tignasse rousse ébouriffée. Levi le contemple stoïquement.

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai tant entendu parler de vous", dit-il, et il y a quelque chose de vaguement familier dans la manière qu'il a de sourire, ses yeux noisettes éclairés par de l'adoration. Le jeune homme tend sa main, puis la retire d'un air gêné en voyant que Levi l'ignore. Son regard est passionné; sans se laisser décourager, il poursuit "Pourriez-vous me raconter votre combat contre le Titan féminin ? J'ai entendu dire que vous et la jeune fille d'origine asiatique – Mika ? Mikaso ? – aviez été formidables !"

Un petit attroupement commence à se former autour d'eux ; des regards affamés, avides de récits à propos des monstres désormais vaincus. Ils regardent Levi comme s'il était une proie – pire, comme s'il était un divertissement. Au loin, Hanji semble avoir remarqué que quelque chose se passe ; elle a interrompu sa conversation sur la pose de canules veineuses avec le noble blême face à elle, et il y a pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Levi s'écarte du mur, son verre presque vide à la main. Il se penche à l'oreille du jeune.

"Si tu veux que je te raconte des histoires, je vais te raconter des histoires. Je vais te raconter que les Titans bouffaient nos soldats, déchiquetaient leurs membres déboîtés, que les soldats voyaient leurs camarades mourir, hurlant à l'agonie. Comment ils demandaient grâce, criant et suppliant durant leurs derniers instants en ce monde. Parce que de sont les histoires que je connais. Ce sont les histoires que _tous_ les soldats connaissent. Mais ce ne sont pas les histoires que tu veux entendre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il recule, remarque la pâleur sur le visage du jeune. Remarque les visages horrifiés des nobles qui se trouvaient suffisamment près pour entendre. Il sent la satisfaction poindre en lui, une satisfaction vide et froide et douloureuse, alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner.

"Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, monsieur" la voix du jeune s'élève, ténue. Douce. "C'est seulement que… ma grande sœur me parlait toujours énormément de vous. Je ne suis pas certain que vous vous souveniez d'elle, mais – elle était dans votre escouade. Elle s'appelait Petra."

Levi se fige, un frisson le traverse.

La piste de danse disparaît – tout ce qu'il peut voir c'est la forêt, les arbres gigantesques tout autour. Doucement, une lumière tamisée éclaire le cadavre déchiqueté de Petra – qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille libre et gracieuse–

Petra, les mains jointes avec joie alors qu'elle approuve – _Oui, bien sûr – Merci Caporal –_ le jour où elle rejoint l'escouade de Levi–

Petra, chevauchant et riant avec Auruo à cheval tandis qu'ils galopent tranquillement à travers le terrain d'entrainement, sans prêter attention aux fissures dans le sol –

Petra, une détermination inébranlable sur son visage alors qu'elle vole, ses lames étincelantes contre la chair du Titan –

Petra, agenouillée à côté du corps d'un soldat, des larmes étincelant dans ses yeux et la tristesse imprégnant sa voix alors qu'elle dit à Levi _Il est mort. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver – _

Petra, disant à Eren qu'il a pris la bonne décision en leur faisant confiance.

"… espérais savoir comment elle était morte, ou au moins comment son assassin avait été capturé, monsieur. Sincèrement, je ne voulais pas vous offenser."

La piste de danse réapparaît lentement sous formes de taches brumeuses. Levi fixe l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur le bord du verre à vin. Il se sent nauséeux. Il y a de petites ondulations à la surface du liquide ambré – il s'efforce de garder sa main ferme, s'efforce de la garder sous contrôle alors qu'il parle.

"Elle était l'un des meilleurs soldats que j'ai eu l'honneur de diriger. Ses apports ont été immenses. Sa loyauté ne sera jamais oubliée." Les mots sonnent creux, même à ses propres oreilles. Dénués de sens par rapport à la jeune femme dont le sourire ne n'embellira plus jamais une pièce.

Il entend le garçon – le frère de Petra – parler d'une voix reconnaissante, mais les mots le survolent – le _coupent_ comme les lames tranchent la nuque d'un Titan.

Il part dès que le garçon s'en est allé, se contenant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'extérieur et loin du manoir. Avec personne d'autre que la lune et les étoiles pour en témoigner, le verre à vin tombe de sa main, tremblante. Le liquide se répand sur le marbre blanc, aussi sombre que du sang sous la pâle lumière lunaire.

Il ne peut stopper ce tremblement.

x

Une autre année s'est écoulée avant qu'il ne réalise à quel point ça fait longtemps.

Il sait qu'Erwin est à l'extérieur des murs ; s'il avait été dans l'enceinte, alors Levi aurait au moins entendu quelques rumeurs sur l'endroit où il se cache, sur sa santé.

Il sait que c'est stupide. Il _sait_ qu'il n'y a plus de Titans, _sait_ qu'Erwin doit être en sécurité, _sait_ qu'Erwin est plus que capable de se défendre contre de simples bêtes sauvages même s'il n'a plus qu'un seul bras –

Néanmoins il ne peut pas étouffer ses peurs.

Ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si la douleur du membre fantôme d'Erwin a persisté (plusieurs semaines après l'incident, il en souffrait tellement que Levi avait dû rester à ses côtés certaines nuits), s'il avait eu des difficultés à trouver de la nourriture (avec un seul bras), s'il était apte à se préparer à manger (pas un seul jour au cours de sa vie de militaire Erwin n'avait cuisiné), s'il chiait normalement –

Il _ne peut pas_ étouffer ses peurs, parce qu'il a été aux côtés d'Erwin pendant plus de dix ans, le protégeant, et l'unique fois où il l'a laissé a été la fois où Erwin a perdu son bras et est presque mort.

"On dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui", lui dit Hanji durant l'un de ses rares moments de sérieux. Elle lève les yeux de sa décoction du jour : un liquide marron, bouillonnant dans une fiole arrondie.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet", aboie Levi. Un réflexe. "Qui a dit que j'étais inquiet pour son cul ?"

Hanji pousse un soupir, bien que ce soit probablement à cause de sa mixture, qui a soudainement cessé de bouillonner. "Ok, Levi, si tu es si inquiet pour lui, je peux te dire où il est parti, à condition que tu gardes ça pour toi. Ou sinon je peux te faire savoir la prochaine fois qu'il vient par ici."

Il en oublie son indifférence feinte. "Il passe te voir ?"

Derrière ses lunettes embuées, Hanji roule des yeux à la vitesse de sa réponse. "Bien entendu qu'il le fait. Enfin, occasionnellement – pour refaire des stocks de produits indispensables. Tu pensais utilisais des feuilles à la place du papier toilette, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?"

Le Levi intérieur a un frisson de dégoût, et l'expression qu'il affiche fait rire Hanji.

Mais si Erwin était revenu, pourquoi n'avait-il pas rendu visite à Levi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il eu absolument aucune nouvelle de lui ? Certainement qu'au moins un soldat n'étant pas dans la confidence l'aurait vu ; la nouvelle se serait répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Avait-il parlé avec les autres, et pas avec Levi ?

Le Levi intérieur a de nouveau un frisson, mais pour une toute autre raison cette fois-ci.

"Merde, chaud, chaud !", s'exclame soudainement Hanji, manquant de faire tomber la fiole. Le liquide est de nouveau en train de bouillir ; Hanji semble ravie malgré la rougeur de sa peau brûlée. "Moblit, apporte l'éther ! Vite !"

Levi se raccompagne lui-même à la sortie avant qu'Hanji ne brûle le laboratoire entier, et lui avec.

x

L'attitude du peuple envers le bataillon d'exploration avait changé rapidement après l'éradication des Titans. Les civils – les citoyens de la classe moyenne, les fermiers ainsi que les nobles – s'apercevaient finalement du résultat de décennies de travail, le résultat de toutes ces morts qu'ils avaient tous jugé vaines à un moment donné.

Dès son retour de l'expédition finale, le Bataillon d'Exploration avait été accueilli par des applaudissements bruyants et des louanges interminables. Les plus jeunes avaient été fous de joie d'être ainsi idolâtrés – mais pour les vétérans, c'était rien de moins qu'un affront, pour toutes les fois où ils étaient revenus, les cœurs déjà rendus lourds par la douleur des camarades décédés, et avaient été accueillis avec des huées et des menaces, parfois même avec des aliments pourris lancés sur eux.

Ce que Levi ne pourrait pardonner, c'était comment la foule s'était acharnée sur Erwin, le disant _monstrueux_, _inhumain¸ sans cœur_. Or ils ne l'avaient jamais compris – ne le comprendraient jamais. Erwin est acclamé à présent, perçu comme un leader résistant et indestructible, le fer de lance de la victoire de l'humanité.

Oh, mais Levi a toujours su qu'Erwin était simple à briser.

x

Eren, Mikasa, Armin et les autres officiers ont tous aidé à préparer l'anniversaire surprise d'Hanji, et cette dernière est arrivée à l'heure uniquement parce que Moblit l'a attirée hors de son laboratoire en mentionnant l'existence d'un nouveau composant qu'ils auraient découvert dans la zone intertidale.

Elle écarquille les yeux derrière ses lunettes de protection quand ils hurlent "Surprise !" et surgissent de derrière les meubles et les bureaux et les placards.

Un groupe de jeunes recrues la saisissent, la faisant défiler autour du gâteau d'anniversaire au sommet duquel sont allumées trente-cinq bougies. Des chansons tapageuses résonnent peu de temps après, et Levi marmonne sombrement à Mikasa. "Ces petites merdes sont déjà bourrées."

Mais la fête se poursuit sans encombre. Hanji est en train de rire hystériquement après son cinquième shot d'anniversaire à ce qu'Armin raconte, et Moblit tente de l'empêcher de tomber. Les jeunes recrues boivent librement, dansant sur une musique new-age que Levi ne supporte pas. Mikasa lui sourit, chagrinée jusqu'à ce qu'Eren l'entraîne sur la piste de danse.

Levi ne se joint pas à eux ; il se tient à distance, verre à la main. Quand les gens commencent à porter des toasts, souhaitant à Hanji une vie aussi longue que prospère, et la louant comme l'un des Commandants les plus ingénieux à ce jour, Levi fixe le fond de son verre. Il ne tremble pas.

Distraitement, il se demande si Erwin peut sourire aussi joyeusement qu'Hanji.

x

Un peu plus tard, Hanji chuchote à Moblit, l'air un peu abattu "Mais alors, vous n'avez pas réellement isolé l'antioxydant d'anémone ?"

x

C'est presque l'aube lorsqu'ils terminent de nettoyer.

Eren est complètement bourré, et Mikasa souhaite hâtivement bonne nuit à Levi, avant qu'elle et Armin ne le traînent dehors, laissant Levi avec seulement Hanji et Moblit. Il y a des cadeaux sur la table, des boîtes et des cartes de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes pour Hanji, qui a conservé sa réputation de chef certes excentrique mais également gentille et digne de confiance.

Néanmoins, elle est à présent en train de glousser toute seule sur le canapé, tétant son énième bouteille comme un biberon ; son fiancé, pour lequel Levi n'a jamais été aussi désolé, semble exténué et nettoie l'angle de la pièce, là où quelqu'un a vomi.

"Tiens", dit Levi en jetant nonchalamment une enveloppe entre les mains d'Hanji. Elle l'accepte avec un hoquet, finit sa boisson avant de recentrer sur attention dessus.

Quand Hanji ouvre le cadeau de Levi, son sourire disparait. Moblit lève les yeux, fronce les sourcils vers Levin, sans comprendre.

"C'est…" Elle attrape la photographie par le haut, la serre précautionneusement entre son pouce et son index. "C'est cette vieille photographie d'Erwin, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Une copie. Je l'ai trouvée dans ses affaires – il y a maintenant un coin à Mitra où on peut faire des copies de photos."Il hésite, ne sachant pas quoi dire quand Hanji est silencieuse – elle ne l'est jamais à ce point. "Je sais, c'est pas grand chose–"

"Non", murmure-t-elle, les yeux embués. Levi ne sait pas où se mettre. "C'est absolument tout".

C'est une photographie des soldats de l'ancien Bataillon d'Exploration qu'Erwin avait l'habitude de garder dans son tiroir. Levi l'avait trouvée un jour alors qu'il faisait le ménage et depuis Hanji n'avait cessé de charrier Erwin en le traitant d'andouille sentimentale.

Erwin est au centre, avec Mike et Dita à sa gauche, Hanji et Levi, qui aborde un air renfrogné car il ne voulait pas être sur la photo, à sa droite ; juste derrière eux, Nanaba, Eld, Auruo, et la petite Petra, qui est obligée de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour apparaître au-dessus des épaules d'Hanji. La jument de Dita mâche son bandana, et le visage de ce dernier est empreint d'amusement alors qu'il tente de lui arracher. Mike ne regarde pas l'objectif, son corps tourné vers celui de Nanaba comme un tournesol vers la lumière ; Nanaba sourit, l'air à la fois chagriné et heureux.

Ils ont tous l'air si vivants qu'il est difficile de croire que tous sont morts, à l'exception de Levi, Hanji et Erwin.

Et encore, parfois Levi oublie qu'Erwin est toujours en vie.

x

Ça le ronge. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à ce que Mikasa ne lui fasse remarquer après qu'il ne soit pas venu boire avec eux, alors même que Jean avait été promu chef de brigade du quartier de Stohess.

L'alcool rend les choses encore pire, rend les tremblements plus difficiles à contrôler. Il fait resurgir des souvenirs plus facilement, fait surgir dans son esprit, à partir de quelque chose d'aussi ordinaire que l'écharpe rouge de Mikasa, tout un tas d'images – _des mains ensanglantées qui se tendent vers lui – des bouches béantes – des corps écorchés – _

Il se contient.

"Même si tu as vingt ans maintenant, tu restes à mes yeux une sale morveuse", dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir, quoiqu'empreint d'une grande tendresse. Puis cela lui échappe, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive– "Erwin n'est jamais sorti avec nous, ce vieux con."

Sa mâchoire se crispe soudainement. Il se sent trop à l'aise, parfois il laisse des choses échapper en parlant à cette fille. Ils sont pareils, en un sens – têtus, directs, déterminés.

Mikasa le regarde alors – le regarde vraiment, avec une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux noirs et perçants. Cependant elle garde le silence, ce que Levi apprécie bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pourrait imaginer.

Elle détourne le regard, donne un sucre à la jument de Levi tout en ajustant la bride, s'assurant que les rênes ne sont pas emmêlés.

"Tu pars ?", demande-t-elle d'une voix décontractée.

"Juste dans les prés." Ceux qui sont juste derrière les murs, ceux qu'il fréquente ces derniers temps, Mikasa le sait.

"Bien." Elle hésite, sa main flattant les naseaux de sa jument. "Juste… préviens-nous d'accord ? Quand ce sera le moment ?"

Ses lèvres se serrent. Il appuie ses mains sur la selle, puis balance son torse vers l'avant avec la grâce de l'expérience. Mikasa se décale juste légèrement sur le côté, bloquant toujours la porte de l'écurie. "Hanji va oublier de faire tous ses putains de rapports si je ne le lui rappelle pas. Elle va laisser le bec de gaz ouvert dans le labo ou une autre connerie merdique du genre. Elle va oublier de pioncer. Elle va manger des conneries, et ne sera plus capable de chier pendant une semaine. Elle va–"

"Caporal-Chef", l'interrompt Mikasa, en dépit des nombreuses fois où il lui a dit qu'il n'était plus son aîné. "Hanji a Moblit pour prendre soin d'elle. Tu ne penses pas réellement à elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il donne un coup d'étrier. Le cheval s'ébroue et part, bousculant Mikasa au passage.

x

Les nuages sont bas, laissant apparaître des ombres sur l'herbe jaunie; de fines gouttelettes de pluie tombent sur sa peau. Le froid a engourdi ses mains, mais avec les soubresauts de son cheval il ne peut dire si elles tremblent.

Alors qu'il s'élance au galop et que ses hanches décollent de la selle, le vent s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux, son pouls s'accélérant, il a presque la sensation de voler de nouveau.

Presque.

x

Lorsqu'il entre dans le bureau du Commandant, Levi a le sentiment qu'Hanji sait.

"T'as une sale tronche", dit-il franchement avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. "Pourquoi tu es encore debout ?"

Hanji arbore un large sourire, en dépit des larges cernes sous ses yeux, les coudes appuyés contre la table. "Découverte capitale concernant l'antioxydant. Avec ça, nous serons capables d'éviter–"

"Tu devrais dormir", la coupe-t-il. Mais il n'amorce pas le moindre mouvement pour partir.

Elle l'observe un long moment, puis soupire, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. "Tu t'en vas, pas vrai ?"

Il ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'approche, attrape le cadre photo qui trône sur le bureau en désordre ; l'ajout le plus récent à ce bazar.

"Quand est-il revenu pour la dernière fois ?"

"Çà fait presque un an maintenant", murmure Hanji. "La durée entre ses visites s'est espacée".

Depuis la dernière fois, Levi n'a pas ramené le sujet sur le tapis, n'ayant pas spécialement prononcé le nom d'Erwin, excepté lors de sa gaffe avec Mikasa. Il repose le cadre photo sur le bureau, regarde Hanji dans les yeux.

"Tu as dit que tu savais où il se trouve."

x

Elle lui donne la carte – un morceau usé de parchemin sur lequel Erwin a gribouillé de son écriture quasi-illisible de gaucher.

"C'est tout ce qu'il nous a laissé", dit-elle peinée. "Je ne sais même pas exactement où c'est, car nous n'avons jamais tenté de le trouver."

"Merci", répond-il simplement, pliant légèrement le parchemin avant de le mettre de côté.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, Hanji lui demande franchement.

"Es-tu en colère qu'il soit parti ? De t'avoir laissé ?"

"Non." répond-il par réflexe, puis il hésite. Sa main, restée sur la poignée, est bien ferme ; sous contrôle. Il poursuit, avec plus de conviction, "Non. C'est juste un truc que je fais pour moi. Pour tourner la page."

x

C'est toujours bruyant le matin, les cris des mouettes et le fracas des vagues qui s'échouent réveillent Erwin avant que l'aube ne s'achève. Cependant il s'en fiche il apprécie de pouvoir profiter tous les jours de la beauté du soleil levant, regardant par la fenêtre l'étendue infinie d'eau à la surface de laquelle de faibles rayons de soleil dansent.

Les premiers jours ici furent difficiles. Commencer un potager, régler le système de filtration d'eau, puis le réparer, abandonner la tente pour un logement standard – avec son unique bras, ça avait été un combat. Mais ce combat en avait largement valu la peine, car il était désormais en mesure d'appeler cette crique qu'il avait vu dans les livres de son père son chez-lui.

Il n'a plus aucune notion du temps, il vit juste au jour le jour avec la montée et la descente des marées, les différentes phases de la lune. Il ne sait donc pas depuis combien de temps il vit à l'écart de la civilisation quand il entend un coup net frappé à sa porte.

Cela lui prend quelques instants pour réaliser que la réaction appropriée à avoir est de répondre. Il hésite, retire la main qui s'est dirigée vers le couteau sur le comptoir.

Il y a un nouveau coup frappé à la porte, plus sonore cette fois, insistant.

Il n'a pas de judas au travers duquel il peut regarder, car il ne s'était jamais attendu à avoir de la visite ; il ouvre donc la porte avec précaution.

Le temps de trois battements de cœur, ils se regardent dans les yeux – bleu océan et noir charbon. Puis, il expire précipitamment, reprenant sa respiration.

Il entend sa propre voix, incrédule, méconnaissable car rendue rauque à force de silence :

"Levi ?"

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit pour donner votre avis, causer traduction, faire un monologue à la gloire de Levi ou du chocolat: c'est toujours intéressant de discuter :)  
Tiens, dites-moi donc si ça vous arrive de lire des fics dans une langue étrangère!_

_A très bientôt pour la suite_


	2. Retrouvailles

_La suite est là ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favorite/follow et à __**Isabella-57**__ pour sa review._

* * *

L'envie de voyager s'était installée comme la froideur hivernale, commençant tel un léger frissonnement dans ses os et s'insinuant dans tout son organisme, avec une intensité augmentant et augmentant jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait des courbatures.

Erwin l'avait maîtrisée – s'était maîtrisé lui-même – durant la semaine où il avait élaboré des projets avec Hanji, laissant le titre pesant de Commandant entre ses mains compétentes. Il n'avait eu aucun doute en sa capacité à conduire des expéditions qui aideraient l'humanité à s'épanouir de nouveau, et il avait hâte d'entendre – en temps voulu – les découvertes et avancées scientifiques auxquelles, il en était certain, elle ne manquerait pas de prendre part.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment laissé l'occasion de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient faire après avoir réussi, une fois que les Titans seraient éliminés de leur existence. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à être optimiste au point d'imaginer une telle éventualité, parce qu'Erwin Smith n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme réaliste. Quand ce moment était arrivé, assurément qu'il avait ressenti de la joie. Assurément qu'il avait ressenti de la joie et du triomphe et de l'euphorie comme tous les autres soldats.

Cependant, il y avait eu ensuite un vide bizarre, comme si en disparaissant les Titans avaient emporté une partie intégrante de lui-même. Il s'était presque senti volé, dépouillé d'un bonheur parfait qu'il pensait se poursuivre indéfiniment. Il avait supposé qu'il avait passé trop de temps à ne lutter pour rien d'autre que l'extinction des Titans c'était devenu la partie essentielle de son être, l'essence même de ce qui le définissait. Avec le vide est venue la culpabilité – non pas qu'il regrettait ses décisions ayant conduit à la victoire de l'humanité, mais plutôt la prise de conscience que tant de camarades étaient partis, et donc incapables de se délecter de cette liberté, réduits à l'état de cendres. Cette prise de conscience s'était insinuée dans son esprit, s'installant en compagnie d'une sensation quelque peu engourdissante.

Il était parti avec seulement un paquet contenant des produits indispensables, le vieil atlas de son père et uniquement le germe minuscule, mais tenace, d'un regret.

Ce n'était rien, s'était-il dit avec fermeté. Ce n'était rien du tout.

* * *

Il s'est laissé pousser la barbe, a perdu la musculature qu'il avait à l'époque où il était Commandant. Sa peau est burinée, un petit lentigo est apparu sur l'arête de son nez ses joues sont légèrement recouvertes de petites tâches de rousseur que Levi ne lui avait jamais vues, et ses lèvres sont un peu gercées. Ses cheveux ont poussé, transformant la coupe standard de l'armée en une chevelure blonde ébouriffée. Dépassant du débardeur qu'il porte, le moignon de son bras droit semble totalement cicatrisé, des tissus lisses et blanchâtres remplaçant la blessure autrefois béante.

Mais ce qui n'a pas changé chez Erwin c'est la lumière vive dans ses yeux, l'intensité de son regard céruléen.

Levi a l'impression d'avoir de nouveau dix-neuf ans, de voler dans la Ville Souterraine avec un équipement tridimensionnel volé – la première fois qu'il avait vu ce regard. Ses bras ont la chair de poule – cela fait des années qu'il n'a pas volé, néanmoins c'est le même vertige étourdissant, la même sensation enserrant sa poitrine.

Ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire en coin, en réponse à la voix rauque d'Erwin. « Ça fait un bout de temps, pas vrai Erwin ? Quatre ans depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

Erwin cligne des yeux lentement, surpris. « Tant de temps, » murmure-t-il, son regard se détachant finalement de celui de Levi pour contempler, pensif, l'océan qui fait face à sa maison. Ce dernier se reflète dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Sa vision se réajuste, semblant accommoder sur Levi cette fois, faire la mise au point sur son tee-shirt blanc, son pantalon et sa veste noirs.

« Je suis désolé, où sont passées mes manières ? Je t'en prie, entre. »

Son bras gauche se tend maladroitement au-dessus de son corps pour maintenir la porte ouverte, mais avec beaucoup plus d'élégance que ce dont Levi se souvient : durant son absence, il s'est accoutumé à la perte de son bras. Levi se demande distraitement s'il s'est aussi bien accoutumé à la solitude.

Il se souvient des surnoms que lui donnait la population. _Le bras droit du Commandant_, le nommait-on. _Son épée, menant à bien ses projets son chien, féroce mais fidèle. Son amant_, disait-on. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais rien échangé de plus qu'une simple pression sur l'épaule après les expéditions, un chagrin douloureux enserrant leur poitrine. Des contacts rapides, jamais davantage, à l'image de leur profession – la rencontre brève d'existences, avant que les monstres de la réalité ne les soufflent comme la lumière d'une bougie. Jamais Levi n'avait envisagé qu'ils survivraient tous les deux.

La gorge de Levi se serre à la vue du dos ferme et inébranlable d'Erwin, alors qu'il le suit dans la cuisine. Combien de fois a-t-il fixé le dos d'Erwin s'éloignant sur son cheval au galop ? Il ressent l'envie irrépressible de le tendre le bras vers lui, de le saisir, de s'assurer qu'Erwin est vraiment là.

Dès que Levi entre, cependant, il reste cloué sur place. Erwin se retourne, l'air interrogatif.

« C'est… C'est de la _moisissure_ dans ton évier ? »

* * *

Ils finissent de manger une heure plus tard, après que Levi ait récuré chaque centimètre de la table à manger et de l'évier d'un air dégoûté. La fuite du robinet est encore là, mais l'évier est étincelant.

« Je ne _veux_ même pas voir tes ustensiles de cuisine, » avait-il sifflé, son visage grimaçant d'un air furieux et renfrogné. Cette expression semble si familière à Erwin qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre que sourire, quoiqu'avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque là, mais il avait été seul. Avoir de la compagnie lui avait manqué, avoir Levi près de lui lui avait manqué, son froncement de sourcils permanent lui avait manqué. Il ne sait pas s'il pourra surmonter la solitude de nouveau, maintenant que la visite de Levi lui rappelle ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Ils mangent dans un silence quasi-total, avec pour seul bruit le plic-plic continu du robinet, mais l'ambiance est conviviale. Levi n'a pas tant changé, songe Erwin. Hormis –

Hormis la décontraction subtile avec laquelle il se tient à présent, sans la tension dans ses épaules minces, la rigidité de sa colonne. Il mange toujours délicatement, ses lèvres fermement closes alors qu'il mâche, tenant toujours sa tasse de thé par l'anse avec son pouce et son index, soufflant sur le liquide brûlant et inhalant les effluves du thé avant de boire –

« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes ? » demande Levi, sans être pour autant accusateur. Son ton est plus curieux qu'autre chose, il hausse son sourcil droit.

Erwin s'étouffe avec sa bouchée de pois chiches. Chaque expression, chaque nuance – c'est étrange qu'il se sente si bien avec Levi là, avec lui, dans cet endroit qu'il appelle son chez-lui. Il avale ce qu'il mâchait.

« J'étais juste en train de me demandais combien de temps tu allais rester, » dit-il à la place.

Le sourcil de Levi se soulève davantage. « Je viens juste d'arriver, et tu me demandes déjà de me barrer ? Tch, tes manières se sont vraiment dégradées ici. Est-ce possible que le parfait Erwin Smith soit devenu si barbare ? Comment vas-tu séduire les nobles et obtenir des financements maintenant ? Quelle perte pour le Bataillon d'Exploration. »

Le ton employé par son ancien Capitaine est moqueur, d'une douce méchanceté, mais Erwin ne s'y fit pas. Il y a un léger tremblement dans ses piques malicieuses, une anxiété subtile sous son ton acerbe. Et cela n'échappe pas à Erwin que Levi n'a pas répondu à la question.

Erwin attend, un début de sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Il peut dire quand Levi a réalisé qu'il l'a percé à jour, à cause du regard noir qu'il lui lance. « Ta baraque est en bordel – Je peux pas croire que tu aies vécu seul ici pendant quatre ans. T'as jamais nettoyé ? C'est tout toi, d'être étourdi au point d'en oublier de te torcher – »

« Levi, » l'interrompt-il, et il sourit vraiment à présent. Il peut sentir ses lèvres se craqueler un peu – il n'a jamais souri aussi largement, du moins pas depuis très longtemps. « Tu es le bienvenu ici, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires. »

Levi le regarde avec circonspection, ouvre la bouche comme pour rétorquer quelque chose, avant de la refermer, semblant penser que c'est mieux ainsi.

La main d'Erwin tressaille, mais il se retient de la tendre pour attraper celle de Levi. A la place, sa prise sur la fourchette se renforce, la pensée d'un tel toucher lui donnant des fourmis depuis le bras jusqu'à ses orteils.

« C'est bon de te revoir », dit-il à la place.

* * *

Erwin propose de dormir sur le canapé. Levi balaie la proposition avec une grimace méprisante.

« C'est _ton_ lit, » dit-il, le coin de sa bouche se tordant (en une expression de mécontentement ? Erwin n'en est pas certain).

Ils dorment finalement dans le même lit, se tournant le dos l'un à l'autre. Malgré la nonchalance de Levi, ses épaules sont crispées tandis qu'il se blottit dans ses propres couvertures, dans sa moitié de lit (bien qu'en raison de sa taille il n'en utilise réellement qu'un tiers), comme s'il craignait de déborder du côté d'Erwin, de transgresser une forme de limite muette instaurée entre eux deux.

Ça comprime étrangement le cœur d'Erwin de voir Levi se réveiller au matin, ses draps entortillés autour de ses jambes et de son torse, ses yeux s'ouvrant largement avec incrédulité – et quelque chose de comparable à une grande joie lui semble-t-il – quand il voit Erwin, avant que le rideau ne tombe de nouveau, dissimulant ce bonheur spontané.

Erwin se demande ce qu'il cache.

* * *

Ça commence lentement, avec une simple question la semaine d'après : « Où sont tes lames de rasoir ? »

Erwin ne les utilise pas souvent; il n'y a pas besoin d'arborer un visage rasé de près quand on est le seul à voir son reflet le matin, et les entailles et les coupures qu'il obtient en essayant de se raser n'en valent tout simplement pas la peine, bien que cette barbe de trois jours l'agace parfois. Il en conserve un stock dans un placard des toilettes, et y renvoie Levi.

Levi le remercie d'un hochement de tête.

Puis « Tu ne te rases plus. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, mais Erwin y répond tout de même. « C'est compliqué », dit-il après une brève hésitation. Il sait qu'il n'a pas besoin de faire semblant, pas avec Levi. Il lève son bras gauche. « Je finis généralement par me mutiler. »

Le regard de Levi n'est pas un regard de pitié.

« Alors tu aurais dû me demander de le faire pour toi », déclara-t-il froidement.

Levi n'attend pas qu'il réponde. Il pousse le torse d'Erwin avec une force inattendue, forçant Erwin à s'assoir sur un tabouret à proximité. Le visage d'Erwin arrive au niveau du ventre de Levi; il baisse les yeux, se forçant à regarder le sol carrelé. Des doigts effilés agrippent son menton avec fermeté, tournant sa tête sur le côté avant de la relâcher. Le toucher de ses doigts demeure néanmoins.

Le glissement de la lame froide le long de sa gorge est un geste expérimenté, fluide. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il peut entendre le grattement sourd du métal contre ses poils. _Scratch-scratch_. La lame est enlevée, et les doigts de Levi effleurent la zone douce et sensible.

Erwin hoquette légèrement, involontairement, et les doigts de Levi se rétractent immédiatement, comme brûlés.

« Désolé, » murmure-t-il, la voix rauque, et c'est uniquement la froideur de la lame durant le reste de l'opération.

Quand c'est terminé, Levi utilise une serviette de toilette pour tapoter sans manières le visage d'Erwin, comme s'il faisait particulièrement attention à ne pas le toucher directement. Alors qu'il retire la serviette, la main d'Erwin attrape le poignet de Levi, ses doigts l'encerclant avec suffisamment de légèreté pour qu'il puisse facilement se libérer de cette étreinte.

Levi ne le regarde pas, se figeant simplement, détournant le regard.

Il ne lui échappe pas; c'est la première fois qu'ils se touchent intentionnellement depuis plus de quatre ans.

« Merci Levi », murmure-t-il avant que son ancien Capitaine ne se retire.

* * *

Ils entrent dans une routine sans même en avoir eu l'intention.

Le matin, Levi se lève le premier. Erwin a été rattrapé par ses années de sommeil négligé en faveur de paperasse à remplir; le matin le sommeil colle à la peau l'ancien Commandant comme du miel. Le grondement de l'océan est déconcertant pour Levi les premiers matins et le pousse à sortir de la chambre, préparant le thé avec les sachets sont alignés dans les placards d'Erwin. Une petite ration de pain rustique fait-maison est trempée dans le thé en guise de petit-déjeuner.

Pendant qu'Erwin se lève et prend son petit-déjeuner, Levi se lave. L'accès à l'eau et la liberté d'y rester plus longtemps que lors des douches de l'armée lui permettent d'être méticuleux; c'est durant ces moments qu'il se sent le plus en paix. Erwin occupe la salle de bain après lui, et Levi mentirait s'il prétendait qu'il n'aimait pas voir les cheveux d'Erwin mouillés et ébouriffés après la douche, sa peau rosissant des joues à son torse dénudé.

Ils s'occupent du jardin ensemble avant que le soleil ne cogne trop, optant généralement pour un déjeuner tardif. Erwin est lent mais patient, ayant développé une méthode efficace pour creuser la terre avec son unique main. Le désherbage est laissé à Levi; l'œil de lynx d'Erwin n'est pas aussi perçant pour juger les végétaux que les aptitudes militaires et il a, à de multiples reprises, arraché de précieuses cultures.

Au moment le plus chaud de la journée, ils font la sieste. Levi sait que leurs cadets auraient trouvé cela amusant; il peut déjà entendre Jean et Eren ricaner dans son esprit.

Le dîner se passe simplement et aucun d'eux ne mange beaucoup. Le soir ils boivent du thé, assis en silence sur la terrasse, surplombant l'océan jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne tombe. Ils ne parlent pas spécialement; parfois, Erwin lit. Les gens comme eux ont de nombreux souvenirs dans lesquels se plonger, tout simplement.

La nuit, la tension due à la gêne ne disparaît pas. Ils prennent garde à ne pas se toucher en s'installant confortablement pour dormir. Les couvertures sont précautionneusement réparties de chaque côté. Cependant le matin, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, Levi se réveille toujours dans l'étreinte d'Erwin.

Les jours commencent à se confondre, mais Levi réalise qu'il s'en fout.

* * *

Les journées raccourcissent, tandis que le temps se rafraîchit. En fin d'après-midi, le ciel se teinte de rouge, déployant de magnifiques nuances de couleurs.

« Il ne fait pas trop froid dans les environs », dit Erwin un soir. Il a un livre ouvert sur les genoux, mais sa main repose sereinement sur les pages ignorées. « Mais à certains endroits, l'hiver, on dit que de la glace tombe du ciel. »

« De la glace ? »

« De la glace molle », se corrige Erwin. « On appelle cela de la neige. Semblable à de minuscules morceaux de nuages ».

Le concept de _neige_ est absurde; Levi grogne avant de prendre une autre gorgée de thé. Mais les yeux d'Erwin sont étincelants tandis qu'il élucubre sur la douceur des flocons, sur le fait que _chaque flocon de neige_ est unique et complexe; la lumière tamisée du soleil couchant luit dans le bleu de ses yeux.

« Un jour nous irons », promet-il en fixant Levi.

Levi lève la tête, surpris de cette mention d'un futur. Il semble être ici pour toujours, il semble que rien ne viendra les perturber. Par ailleurs, il n'a pas besoin que cela change.

Il n'est pas aussi enthousiaste qu'Erwin paraît l'être concernant le froid, mais l'idée d'une excursion, quelque chose qui n'implique qu'eux deux, diffuse une étrange chaleur en lui.

Devant eux, par-delà les falaises, les bruits de l'océan ne lui sont plus du tout étrangers. Il s'est habitué à eux; en fait, c'est même bizarre quand ils sont dans la forêt et que ces sons sont absents. C'est devenu une partie de son foyer, réalise-t-il. De _leur_ foyer.

Il sirote à nouveau son thé afin de cacher un sourire discret.

« Ouais », dit-il sans regarder Erwin. « Ouais, ça parait sympa. »

* * *

Cette nuit, alors qu'ils vont se coucher, Erwin s'arrête, son regard intrigué se posant sur l'unique couverture qui borde parfaitement le lit. Sa jumelle, la couverture de Levi, est pliée dans le placard, rangée par ce dernier plus tôt dans la journée, attendant d'être de nouveau utilisée.

Il ne répond pas à la question silencieuse d'Erwin; il grimpe simplement dans le lit, glissant ses pieds sous la couette et remontant les draps jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses pieds sont glacés.

« T'as pas intérêt à t'accaparer la couette », dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir, mais en réalité, son cœur s'affole tandis qu'Erwin le scrute, l'observant l'air de dire _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Levi ?_

Mais après quelques instants, un sourire affectueux naît sur les lèvres d'Erwin, faisant se renfrogner Levi pendant que l'autre homme prend place à ses côtés, sans mot dire. Il est chaud – _c'est injuste_, songe Levi. Immédiatement il presse ses orteils glacés contre le mollet d'Erwin, ressentant une légère satisfaction vengeresse en entendant l'autre homme pester discrètement. Néanmoins Erwin ne s'éloigne pas et, comme chaque nuit, Levi s'endot au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

* * *

_Plic. Plic._

Des lèvres écarlates, assombries là où le sang a coagulé. Rouges, comme les cheveux d'Isabel.

_Plic. Plic._

Des yeux sombres, vides, le fixant au travers d'une tignasse de cheveux châtains. _Levi_, appelle Farlan. Mais ces yeux sans vie ne le regardent pas vraiment.

_Plic, plic, plic._

Erg et Gunther, pendus comme de la viande chez le boucher. Auro n'est pas loin, le corps brisé, du sang assombri gouttant sur le sol. Effondrée contre l'arbre, les membres broyés semblant implorer Grâce – Petra.

Levi se réveille haletant, agrippant les draps froids. Parfois, durant la nuit, Erwin bouge vers l'autre bout du lit, probablement par habitude des semaines précédentes. Le goutte-à-goutte continu du robinet résonne avec force dans les oreilles de Levi, peu importe à quel point il enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller. C'est ce même bruit qui l'avait maintenu éveillé la nuit où Isabel et Farlan étaient morts, car les abris du Bataillon d'Exploration étaient vieux et prenaient l'eau. Et ce même bruit toutes les autres nuits de deuil – des visages innombrables, certains s'effaçant au fil du temps, surgissant devant lui dans le vacarme.

_Tu ne mérites pas d'être appelé le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, _murmure une voix mauvaise de son esprit. _Tu les as tous laissés mourir._

Sa gorge se serre, ses poings compriment les draps. Il déteste avoir à subir encore ces cauchemars; il déteste ne pas pouvoir encore les contrôler. Ses mains tremblent une fois de plus – elles n'avaient pas tremblé autant depuis très longtemps.

Il y a un mouvement derrière lui. Erwin se tourne, le matelas se déformant sous ce changement de position.

« Levi ? », murmure-t-il dans le noir, et durant un instant Levi envisage de faire semblant de dormir.

« Ce n'est rien », répond-il à la place, mais il sait qu'Erwin ne le croira pas une seconde. Il sait qu'Erwin comprend immédiatement. Le lit grince de nouveau; la chaleur d'Erwin se fait plus proche et, pour une autre raison cette fois, Levi frissonne.

« Ça t'aiderait de savoir que je suis là ? », demande Erwin. Sa voix est inhabituellement hésitante.

Il n'est pas certain de comprendre ce qu'Erwin veut dire, pas jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme s'approche encore et passe un bras hésitant autour de sa silhouette. Levi en oublie de respirer un moment.

« Est-ce que ça te convient ? », demande Erwin dans un murmure, et Levi s'efforce de respirer.

Il peut sentir Erwin contre tout son corps, en dépit des barrières de leurs vêtements, et la chaleur, l'odeur, le sentiment d'être tellement proche d'Erwin – c'est étouffant et c'est réconfortant, et pour une fois il a l'impression d'être _en sécurité_. Il hoche la tête, se concentrant sur le bruit des respirations régulières d'Erwin. Bientôt le rythme ralentit, et Levi s'assoupit.

Quand il s'éveille ce matin, il se trouve enlacé dans l'unique bras d'Erwin et il ne s'en écarte pas, pas même un peu.

C'est une séduction lente, mais Levi sait qu'il y succombe vite.

* * *

Les pluies printanières permettent une récolte abondante au jardin, et bientôt leurs assiettes débordent de carottes et de radis frais, de morelles cueillies en forêt.

Levi attrape un rhume – quelque chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des _décennies_, jure-t-il – et Erwin part en le laissant alité, emmailloté dans un cocon de couettes et de serviettes de bain (couvertures improvisées), reniflant et le nez rougi. Il s'emmerde à mourir et se sent un tout petit peu seul (bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais), il va donc chercher le lourd atlas d'Erwin et le ramène au lit.

Le livre a une reliure de cuir, les épaisses pages sont jaunies par l'âge et sentent le moisi. Cependant les couleurs des paysages qui s'y trouvent sont encore vives, les nuances de bleu et de blanc du ciel sont aussi réelles que si Levi l'observait réellement. Tout comme l'avait dit Erwin, il y a des images de glace molle – _des flocons de neige_, présentant d'innombrables variations de cercles et de pics détaillés par des croquis en noir et blanc.

(Levi n'y croit pas – assurément de si belles choses ne peuvent être aussi minuscules.)

Néanmoins il y a aussi des images de l'océan, quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas cru à l'existence peu d'années auparavant et qu'il contemple désormais tous les jours. Cela semble irréel.

Le bruit des bottes d'Erwin alerte Levi avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Groggy, il lève juste les yeux rapidement, s'apprêtant à refermer les paupières à nouveau lorsqu'il le voit.

Il est debout en quelques secondes, arrachant l'une des serviettes de son cocon, faisant presque chuter Erwin en enroulant le tissu autour de sa main ensanglantée. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines.

Rouge signifie Titans. Rouge signifie douleur. Rouge signifie mort.

Mais il n'y a aucun Titan.

« Putain, Erwin » souffle-t-il, son esprit embrumé et abasourdi, mais il y a une multitude d'émotions se répandant en lui, exactement comme le sang imbibant le tissu. La couleur écarlate du sang fait ressurgir d'innombrables souvenirs sous forme de flashs; Levi réprime un frisson. Il parle de nouveau, et cette fois sa voix est empreinte de colère. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est bon, je vais bien. », répond Erwin, de la confusion dans ses yeux bleus. « Ma main s'est prise dedans alors que je le démontais, c'est tout. »

Il a l'audace de rire, et sa main déroule avec précaution un cercle hérisse de barbelés – un piège à lapin. Il y a un bruit sourd alors qu'il jette un sac au sol, contenant probablement le lapin capturé. Le sang scintille à la surface du métal terne.

Levi se saisit de sa main, l'examine. Découvre que c'est la chair entre le pouce et l'index d'Erwin qui est blessée. Alors que ses propres battements de cœur commencent à s'atténuer, ces derniers sont remplacés par une sensation glacée désormais familière – celle de ne pas être à sa place. Il n'appartient pas à ce monde, où les blessures les plus effrayantes sont provoquées par des accidents domestiques.

(_Sang signifie douleur. Sang signifie mort. Erwin –)_

Il lutte pour ignorer les murmures imminents, le froid. Il ne doit pas rester là.

« Levi », intervient la voix d'Erwin, douce mais sévère, et c'est ce qui indique à Levi que _putain, Erwin sait_. Ce son le ramène, lui fait réaliser que ses mains sont en train de trembler, tout en agrippant le poignet d'Erwin. Il se sent engourdi. Avec un effort immense, il le relâche, enroule la serviette du mieux qu'il peut, terminant par un nœud.

« Merci », dit Erwin calmement, bougeant sa main grossièrement bandée.

« Sans commentaire », grommelle Levi tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner.

* * *

La cuisine s'emplit de la délicieuse odeur d'un civet de lapin. Levi épluche quelques pommes de terre, coupe de la coriandre fraichement cueillie et des carottes, à côté d'Erwin qui surveille la marmite qui mijote.

Il y a un air ennuyé dans les yeux d'Erwin; il n'a jamais apprécié le long (il faut le reconnaître) processus de cuisiner comme Levi, qui voit plutôt cela comme une perte de temps nécessaire. Une fin en soi.

Ils ne parlent pas de l'accident du piège à lapin.

« Ça brûle », dit Levi brusquement, et Erwin soulève hâtivement le couvercle. Le nez de Levi n'est pas si fin que l'odorat du défunt Mike, mais les années de solitudes ayant suivi la victoire de l'humanité ont changé son nez en un détecteur fiable de bonne cuisine.

Il ôte le couvercle des mains maladroites d'Erwin, joint la coriandre au civet avant d'ajouter de l'eau et de remettre le couvercle.

Erwin sourit tristement. « Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? », dit-il avec un petit rire, une tendresse insupportable, et cela provoque une brûlure douloureuse dans la poitrine de Levi. Il recule jusqu'à l'évier, récupère le couteau d'office.

« Tu m'as bien évité pendant quatre ans. », dit-il, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton léger tout en resserrant sa prise sur le couteau. Il y a le tremblement léger de sa main; il essaie de l'arrêter par la force de la volonté, mais il revient et sa vue se trouble. La pomme de terre à moitié épluchée git, négligée, à côté des dés de carottes parfaitement coupés.

Mais Levi n'a jamais été bon pour dissimuler ses émotions, ne s'est jamais vraiment préoccupé de supprimer sa colère; il sait qu'Erwin voit immédiatement derrière son masque. L'atmosphère change, et il entend Erwin couper le réchaud, volontairement.

« Levi… »

Levi continue de lui tourner le dos, aimerait récupérer les mots qu'il a prononcés – aimerait avoir fermé sa gueule et gardé ce sujet sous scellé. _Crétin_. Il gigote, tripote les morceaux de carottes à proximité – _il va falloir les mettre dans la salade de ce soir, mais Erwin ne les aiment pas crues – _

La main bandée d'Erwin se pose doucement sur son épaule, et le bourdonnement de ses pensées se dissipe comme la vapeur d'un Titan. Sa main relâche le couteau. Tout ce qu'il peut percevoir c'est cette pression sur son épaule, la faible chaleur s'insinuant au travers des fines couches du bandage.

(Combien de fois a-t-il suivi cette main impressionnante en enfer ?)

« Levi », dit-il encore à voix basse.

« Laisse tomber, Erwin. » Il rejette la main d'Erwin d'un haussement d'épaule, le cœur serré.

« Ma décision de partir n'a rien à voir avec l'envie de t'éviter. Mon rôle en tant que Commandant… mes objectifs et mes espoirs pour l'humanité étaient atteints. Il n'y avait plus rien qui me retenait dans l'enceinte de ces murs, tu dois comprendre. »

Le couteau tombe, émettant un léger claquement, et Levi va rapidement au réchaud, enlevant la marmite. Les poignées sont douloureusement chaudes, mais il s'en moque – il a besoin de garder la tête sur les épaules, de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Il y a un silence, puis un léger soupir. « Au contraire, te laisser fut mon seul regret Levi. »

« Tu es parti sans même dire au revoir. » répondit-il sèchement, incapable de se retenir. Sa raison lui dit de se taire; son cœur refuse. Des années de confusion, d'attente, et même de culpabilité. « Pendant des années je n'ai pas su si t'étais vivant. 'Rien ne te retenait' tu dis ? Il y a tes camarades et tes amis au sein de ces murs, Erwin. Des gens qui t'aiment. »

Il était allé trop loin, n'avait pas songé à ce que ses mots impliquaient. Il considère cela avec une torpeur qu'il n'avait pas pensé ressentir.

Les yeux d'Erwin sont écarquillés, fixant Levi. Mais il y a dans ces derniers une sorte de résignation, comme s'il s'y était attendu.

_Evidemment_, songe Levi. La surprise n'est pas quelque chose que l'on associe à Erwin Smith.

« Je devais partir », dit-il, mais sa voix est moins ferme cette fois. Son regard bleu se fait implorant, comme s'il avait à présent _besoin_ que Levi comprenne. « En temps de paix, je ne savais plus comment me comporter. Comment aurais-je pu regarder dans les yeux ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour moi ? Comment aurais-je pu les regarder dans les yeux, sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas en vie grâce à moi, mais _malgré moi _? Malgré ce que je leur avais ordonné de faire ? »

Le flash d'un souvenir : la pluie torrentielle, les sabots des chevaux dérapent dans la boue, la brume rouge dans l'air. _'Retraite. Laissez-les.' _Les hurlements de trois jeunes soldats, tout juste formés, entourés par les Titans. Les ordres avaient été donnés, et Levi avait obéi à Erwin. Il l'avait toujours fait.

_Comment pourrais-je _te_ regarder dans les yeux, Levi ?_

Les non-dits flottent entre eux.

« Je ne mérite pas d'être parmi ceux qui ont risqué leur vie sous mes ordres. » termine-t-il d'une voix douce. « Pas plus que d'être avec leur famille. J'ai choisi autre chose que ce bonheur depuis longtemps. »

Le robinet goutte toujours.

« Levi, pour ce que ça vaut… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer. »

Levi comble l'espace entre eux en trois enjambées rapides. Ses orteils touchent presque ceux d'Erwin, et il lève la main – puisqu'Erwin le surplombe – en agrippe son menton, le forçant à incliner la tête.

« Regarde-moi. », dit-il avec brutalité, et les yeux d'Erwin sont terriblement peinés, son regard se posant sur lui avec réticence. Avant qu'Erwin ne puisse débiter plus de conneries sur le fait qu'il ne mérite pas le bonheur il poursuit, raffermissant sa prise. « Non, regarde-moi, Erwin. Aucun de nous n'est entré ans le Bataillon d'Exploration en s'imaginant que ce serait une putain de promenade dans Sina. Nous connaissions le taux de mortalité et nous savions que suivre tes ordres pouvait être la dernière décision que nous prenions. » Sa voix faiblit, la colère refluant de son visage. « Mais nous avons exécuté ces ordres, parce que nous avions confiance en ces décisions – nous avions confiance en _toi_ et en ta capacité de faire le bon choix pour nous. Pour l'humanité. Et même si ce sont ces ordres qui ont tué des centaines de personnes », la voix de Levi se brise très légèrement, « ils en ont libéré des centaines de milliers. _Tu_ nous as libérés. Nous sommes libres, Erwin. »

Leurs visages ne sont séparés que de quelques centimètres. Levi peut sentir le souffle léger d'Erwin sur sa lèvre supérieure; un peu chaud, humide, mais bizarrement ce n'est pas repoussant. Il voit sa pomme d'Adam bouger rapidement alors qu'il déglutit, et ce mouvement semble lui demander un effort. Le regard d'Erwin le contemplant pourrait trancher des diamants, son intensité le bouleverse, et cette fois-ci c'est au tour de Levi de laisser échapper une respiration tremblante.

La poitrine de Levi est comprimée par une sensation étrange : il y a de la tendresse et de la fierté, mais aussi quelque chose d'autre qui est beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus incongru.

Sa main va lentement du menton d'Erwin à sa mâchoire, puis à l'auréole de ses cheveux dorés. Ses doigts effleurent ses mèches ensoleillées – et ils tremblent atrocement. Mais c'est comme s'il était en train de regarder quelqu'un d'autre faire ça, enchevêtrer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Erwin. Il n'a pas l'impression d'être lui-même, et _cela_ permet d'arrêter plus facilement le tremblement.

Ainsi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre dont la respiration se bloque alors que la lueur dans les yeux d'Erwin change, change en quelque chose de déterminé et d'intime. Quand Erwin se rapproche en fermant les paupières, ses cils formant un rideau d'or, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui rompt la distance entre eux; quelqu'un d'autre qui presse ses lèvres contre celles d'Erwin, ses mains s'enfonçant dans les mèches blondes emmêlées, ses jointures appuyant sur son crâne, rapprochant Erwin encore, encore et encore.

Quelqu'un d'autre qui entrouvre ses lèvres, l'air désespéré alors que sa langue glisse sur celle d'Erwin, se déplace pour sentir les irrégularités des dents d'Erwin. Quelqu'un d'autre qui se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, juste pour que leurs corps puissent être encore plus serrés, qui suce la lèvre inférieure d'Erwin. Quelqu'un d'autre dont la respiration est saccadée tandis qu'il se délecte du goût des lèvres d'Erwin, savoure la façon dont Erwin réagit à l'identique contre lui, lèvres et langue et dents juste prêtes à tout.

La lumière derrière ses paupières picote quand Erwin se recule, doucement. Levi contient le cri de protestation qui nait dans sa gorge. Ses mains lâchent les cheveux d'Erwin, retombant sans cérémonie le long de son corps alors qu'il recule de quelques pas chancelants.

L'air de regret dans les yeux d'Erwin lui fait serrer les dents, son ventre se nouant, et il le coupe avant qu'Erwin ne puisse proférer de foutus mots d'excuse.

« Ne dis pas que tu es désolé », balance-t-il, le ventre noué comme s'il s'était complètement emmêlé aux lanières de l'équipement tridimensionnel. « Ne retourne pas ta putain de veste. »

_Laisse-moi avoir au moins ça._

Il essuie hâtivement ses mains moites de sueur sur son pantalon, sort de la cuisine sans se retourner. Une fois dehors, il s'efforce de respirer par petites bouffées l'air frais. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ses yeux le picotent et sont brûlants, sa poitrine est inconfortable, trop serrée. Il touche ses lèvres d'un doigt hésitant, puis s'essuie la bouche du plat de la main avec fureur.

Il a encore le goût d'Erwin sur ses lèvres, doux-amer.

* * *

La routine ne change pas. Ils continuent tous les deux, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Levi n'avait pas franchi une limite muette, n'avait pas pénétré en territoire inconnu. Même en dormant dans le même lit (du fait de leur obstination à chacun, pense Levi), pas grand-chose n'a changé, car Erwin a eu des décennies pour apprendre à cacher ses émotions. Peut-être a-t-il appris à ne plus rien ressentir.

Cependant il n'en va pas de même pour Levi. Il se demande quelle image Erwin a de lui : une évocation du passé, un souvenir de la guerre ? De façon subtile, ils font plus attention à la manière dont ils se déplacent l'un par rapport à l'autre, comme des aimants refusant leur attraction naturelle.

Il se demande comment de temps cela va durer avant qu'il ne soit plus le bienvenu.

Ça ne peut pas durer, se dit Levi. Et pourtant il espère.

* * *

_En espérant que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à le traduire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._


	3. Partie III

_Hello, j'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voici de quoi vous occuper _:)  
_Mes remerciements les plus chaleureux vont à _**Isabella-57**, **Menarath**_ et _**Anthales**

**Edit du 23/03: un merci d'autant plus chaleureux à Menarath, qui a traqué les multiples coquilles que j'avais laissées traîner dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Levi se réveille en sursaut lorsqu'il entend le claquement de la porte d'entrée. Il réalise rapidement qu'Erwin n'est pas dans le lit et en un instant il est debout, piquant un sprint dehors, en caleçon et haut de pyjama.

Au tout début il râle – la pluie est torrentielle, impitoyablement glacée et elle fouette sa peau, quelques secondes sont suffisantes pour le tremper jusqu'aux os. Au moins, le froid a le mérite de le réveiller totalement, et il scrute les alentours jusqu'à repérer Erwin, à genoux au milieu du jardin boueux, ses épaules penchées et le dos voûté.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Erwin ? »

L'autre homme relève brusquement la tête, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux mouillés. Ses yeux sont fous, ses pupilles dilatées. « Le jardin, Levi », souffle-t-il d'une voix étranglée, et au début Levi ne comprend pas, pense qu'Erwin est devenu dingue. Puis il regarde là où se tient Erwin, voit le sol détrempé dans la parcelle où ils venaient juste de planter leurs derniers grains de blé. Ces derniers, taches minuscules, flottent dans l'eau, coulant à pic quand Erwin abat son poing.

« Tout est fichu, tout est fichu. » Les épaules d'Erwin s'affaissent, défaitistes. « Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute Levi. »

Les mots sont fatigués, vides. Pire que tout, ils semblent familiers, et Levi sait que ce n'est pas vraiment le jardin qui est la cause de cette réaction. Sait qu'Erwin lui a dit qu'ils avaient des réserves de nourriture, assez pour tenir des mois si nécessaire, sans aide extérieure. Sait que cette rupture devait arriver depuis longtemps, et pourtant Levi ne sait pas quoi faire.

Il s'agenouille donc aux côtés d'Erwin, les genoux et les pieds couverts de boue, retenant des milliers de mots – condoléances, insultes, excuses coupables –, les contenant derrière ses lèvres closes, pour ne jamais les prononcer. Il ne parviendra probablement jamais à nettoyer toute la crasse sous ses ongles d'orteils, mais c'est actuellement le dernier de ses soucis.

« Je suis désolé », redit Erwin et il est plus calme cette fois, malgré la lueur tourmentée dans ses yeux, gris-bleutés dans l'obscurité, et Levi déteste ça. Déteste le mur qu'Erwin est en train d'élever. Il bouillonne de colère tout en l'écoutant. « Ça a toujours été de ma faute en ce qui te concerne. C'est de ma faute si tu as dû rejoindre le Bataillon et risquer ta vie, et c'est de ma faute que tu aies dû tuer tant de… » Un bref souvenir – la première fois qu'il avait entendu la théorie d'Hanji selon laquelle les Titans étaient humains – Levi ravale sa bile. « Et au final, je… je ne peux toujours pas te regarder dans les yeux. Je suis désolé Levi, pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ », croasse Levi, et c'est comme une petite explosion. Il sait qu'il devrait s'arrêter et laisser Erwin dormir un coup pour oublier – ils ont tous les deux besoin de sommeil – mais il ne peut pas. Il _a besoin_ de savoir. « Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça avant de partir, Erwin ? Pourquoi j'ai été le dernier à savoir ? »

« Parce que », dit Erwin, baissant la voix comme s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, « tu étais le seul à pouvoir me faire rester. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas. »

Les mots s'insinuent en lui peu à peu, faisant lentement leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, avant qu'il ne comprenne. Et à ce moment-là, il voit Erwin plus clairement que jamais auparavant, reconnaissant l'homme derrière le titre de Commandant.

Cicatrices, cicatrices, cicatrices. Elles recouvrent entièrement le corps d'Erwin, cartographiant sa vie entière, dessinées par la lame vicieuse d'un impitoyable cartographe. _Ici_, le fil de fer qui l'avait raccommodé il y a sept ans de ça, lors d'une expédition sans matériel médical convenable _celle-ci_ un accident lors d'un entraînement avec Mike et bien entendu _celle-là_ l'interrogatoire par les Brigades Spéciales. Puis il y a des cicatrices que Levi ne reconnaît pas, ne pouvant déchiffrer tous les mystères du corps d'Erwin.

Mais Levi a ses secrets lui aussi, des cicatrices gravées dans sa peau par une main cruelle – son premier combat à l'arme blanche; sa seconde expédition; la négligence d'Hanji lors d'une suture; la récupération d'Eren – une main dont Erwin est persuadé qu'elle est la sienne, et pourtant c'est Levi qui a choisi de le suivre en enfer, encore et encore.

Levi bouge doucement, tendant une main, fait tomber des gouttes d'eau sur le tee-shirt déjà trempé d'Erwin. Ses genoux se décalent dans la boue, le rapprochant, et ses lèvres hésitent un instant avant qu'il n'embrasse la cicatrice du fil métallique sur l'avant-bras d'Erwin.

Le tremblement qui traverse le corps d'Erwin est indéniable. Sa main agrippe les cheveux de Levi – emmêlant ses mèches trempées avec de la crasse, de la boue et tout et tout – et ensuite leur bouche s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre, lèvres et dents chaotiques. Maladroites. Avides.

C'est une preuve suffisante pour Levi; quand Erwin se recule, haletant, pour respirer, il s'avance brusquement et embrasse cette cicatrice de nouveau, puis les autres, ses lèvres attaquant la balafre sur son épaule droite, les rayons de la lune transformant les stries de tissu mal cicatrisé en un net relief argenté. Il embrasse les cicatrices – _je te pardonne, tu es pardonné_ – comme s'il pouvait ainsi en extraire toute la douleur – _parce que je ne t'ai jamais tenu pour responsable_ – comme s'il pouvait accueillir toute cette douleur en lui – _ça aurait pu être moi_ – parce qu'Erwin n'a jamais mérité ça, pas la culpabilité, pas le mépris – _c'était moi qui ne pouvait pas les sauver, ce n'était pas toi –_

« Levi », souffle Erwin, et la vue de ce dernier – avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers – fait se serrer quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

Ému, Levi se lève, ses pieds pataugeant dans la boue. « Nous sommes dégueux », dit-il doucement. « Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

Elle est disgracieuse, la manière dont ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre; leurs mains se tripotent aveuglément, empoignent les vêtements humides. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, s'affrontant comme des êtres affamés; entre les secondes nécessaires pour passer la porte et les années nécessaires pour en arriver là, elles avaient attendu bien trop longtemps.

Erwin a le goût de la pluie et du thé trop sucré qu'il boit toujours. Il fait reculer Levi jusque dans la douche, ils y trébuchent tous les deux, toujours habillés. Les mains de Levi parcourent le corps d'Erwin fébrilement, inlassablement, alors qu'Erwin tire sur le cordon actionnant l'eau de la douche. Elle est glaciale au début – mais Levi s'en fout.

« Merde », jure Levi tandis qu'Erwin le plaque contre le mur, leurs hanches ne s'imbriquant pas vraiment – non, c'est bien moins adroit que ça. La chaleur d'Erwin l'enveloppe, le recouvre comme une couverture trop chaude en été, le fait vraiment _étouffer_ – cependant tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est le repousser, volant de petites bouffées d'air entre la pression constante des lèvres d'Erwin. Un rideau d'eau, à présent chaude, les entoure; un voile de brume câline leurs visages accolés, la boue et la crasse et la saleté emplissant rapidement le baquet, s'écoulant ensuite en formant un tourbillon de débris, ne laissant que des traces de leur existence.

Ses mains agrippent le col du haut de pyjama d'Erwin. Il bataille avec ce dernier, et il y a un discret 'pop' quand deux boutons s'envolent. Le bruit semble brusquement ramener Erwin à la raison, et les yeux de l'homme papillonnent comme s'il sortait de sa rêverie, le bleu vif de ses derniers transperçant Levi. Sa main se soulève, la pulpe rêche de son pouce glissant le long du menton de Levi.

Le geste est si tendre que la gorge de Levi se serre et il s'avance pour embrasser de nouveau Erwin. Il défait les derniers boutons du haut d'Erwin avant d'enlever vivement le sien; les deux vêtements sont balancés en un tas mouillé sur le sol carrelé. Leurs sous-vêtements suivent rapidement et l'eau dégouline dans toute la salle de bains.

Levi se recule, tous deux haletant pour reprendre leur souffle. Il laisse son regard vagabonder, depuis la carrure d'Erwin, avec ses épaules dépareillées, jusqu'à la poignée de poils dorés sur son torse, jusqu'à son abdomen musclé et son bas-ventre, jusqu'aux poils raides et plus sombres en bas. Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans ses oreilles, ses pensées entachées par l'émotion. Se mordant la lèvre, Levi s'avance, effleurant légèrement les poils avant que ses doigts ne s'enroulent autour du sexe d'Erwin, leurs regards se rencontrant sauvagement un instant avant que leurs lèvres ne s'écrasent de nouveau l'une contre l'autre. La main de Levi se déplace langoureusement, de haut en bas, des mouvements longs et lents qui laissent Erwin pantelant contre sa bouche; leurs jambes se collent.

La chaleur du corps d'Erwin brûle, plus chaude que l'eau, brûle, laissant une empreinte ardente dans la mémoire de Levi.

Erwin tombe à genoux. Avant que Levi ne puisse protester de l'absence soudaine de contact entre leurs bouches, Erwin prend sa queue entre ses lèvres, ses dents frôlant son gland avant qu'il ne le prenne plus profondément, et la chaleur humide de cette enveloppe fait s'avancer les hanches de Levi involontairement. Erwin fait avec, tente de poursuivre son va-et-vient, la pression de ses doigts laissant des marques sur ses hanches fines et en haut de ses fesses. Il y a juste un peu trop de dents dans cette gestuelle, le mouvement est inexpérimenté, mais c'est justement ce dont Levi a besoin – quand Erwin le touche ainsi, désespéré et maladroit et dans tous ses états, il a l'impression qu'il ne peut pas en avoir assez, qu'il ne pourra _jamais_ en avoir assez.

Levi l'interrompt avant de venir, malgré la douleur de protestation dans son aine. Ils ont le temps, se dit-il en s'efforçant de diminuer ses palpitations. Ils n'ont rien d'autre que du temps.

Pas comme _à l'époque_, chaque décision précipitée par l'urgence, chaque tournure d'évènement une fin létale possible –

Il piétine cette pensée, refoulant l'horreur aux confins de son esprit. Attrapant le savon, il passe le morceau glissant le long de la peau d'Erwin, le fait mousser dans les cheveux de ce dernier, se concentrant sur cette tâche. Toujours à genoux, Erwin se penche sous le jet de la douche, laisse Levi démêler ses cheveux. L'eau ruisselle sur le visage d'Erwin et forme de minuscules lignes dans ses rides, leur chemin suivant les fissures que lui avait infligé le temps.

C'est bizarrement intimiste – Levi ne se souvient pas la dernière fois qu'il s'est douché avec quelqu'un, pas comme _ça_. Se laver a toujours été une affaire privée, méticuleuse pour lui, et voir à présent Erwin découvert devant lui, les yeux fermés, nu et complètement vulnérable, cela fait vibrer une corde sensible en lui.

Jamais Erwin n'a paru si humain, si imparfait et si beau.

La chaleur se déploie lentement au creux de son ventre, s'éveillant après des années de sommeil. Il rince les dernières bulles de mousse des cheveux d'Erwin, les doigts agiles; Erwin laisse sa barbe de trois jours effleurer la bite de Levi, ce qui le fait tressaillir avant de relever l'autre.

« Putain d'aguicheur», siffle Levi, mais la rancœur est adoucie par de l'affection.

Les lèvres d'Erwin se tordent en un sourire. « C'est ton tour », murmure-t-il, passant la main sur les hanches de Levi, le retournant. Et c'est ainsi que Levi se retrouve à bout de souffle, la poitrine comprimée contre la porcelaine froide tandis que la main pleine de savon fait son chemin le long de ses épaules et de ses aisselles, étonnamment chaste tandis qu'elle passe consciencieusement sur le dos et les cuisses de Levi. Ensuite : son pénis et ses testicules. Levi se sent exposé, hors de contrôle. Ses mains commencent à trembler, son cœur s'affolant malgré lui. Même s'il sait qu'_il est en sécurité maintenant_. Mais cette fois, au lieu de lutter, il le laisse prendre le contrôle, écarte ses doigts tremblants contre le mur qui lui fait face et laisse un léger gémissement lui échapper quand les doigts d'Erwin se pressent contre l'anneau étroit de muscles, passant doucement autour avant de s'enfoncer en une pression légère. Il n'a pas besoin de se cacher. Pas d'Erwin.

La respiration de Levi se fait rauque, encore plus quand un second doigt s'introduit en lui. Une tension concentrée en lui, bien douloureuse, lui fait recroqueviller les orteils tandis que le corps d'Erwin se presse contre le sien, les lèvres de l'autre homme murmurant des absurdités doucereuses – _magnifique, c'est bien Levi_ – au creux de son oreille, chatouillant la peau sensible. Ses mains s'affaissent – ne sont plus capables de rester appuyées au-dessus de sa tête plus longtemps – et il enroule un bras autour du cou d'Erwin, cherchant désespérément à rapprocher l'autre homme encore davantage. Erwin est patient, se courbant en lui, le faisant s'exclamer – _oui, putain_ – son pouls tambourinant à ses oreilles.

C'est une requête quand Levi se tourne pour embrasser à pleine bouche le cou d'Erwin – une requête à laquelle Erwin se soumet volontiers.

Le carrelage glissant est dangereux : essuyés hâtivement, les pieds d'Erwin glissent, dérapent deux fois avant de le faire quitter la salle de bain.

Ils parviennent à s'effondrer sur le lit qu'ils partagent depuis maintenant des mois, Levi renversant Erwin sur le dos en poussant sur ses épaules. Il se met à califourchon sur les hanches de l'autre homme, prêt, mais l'urgence d'Erwin semble s'estomper; les yeux bleus le détaillent de haut en bas, en admiration devant Levi, comme quelque chose de précieux. Comme quelque chose qu'Erwin n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir toucher, comme quelque chose qu'il désirait depuis très longtemps.

« Viens », souffle Levi, remuant ses hanches.

« Que veux-tu, Levi ? », demande-t-il et Erwin est comme de la fumée autour de Levi, des vrilles de mots chatouillant sa peau et lui donnant la chair de poule. Levi frissonne, l'aine douloureuse, n'attendant que la libération.

« Baiser, _te baiser_ – Je te veux, je te veux en moi –» , il est en train de débiter des conneries, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter. « Je m'en fous si ça fait mal. Grouille-toi, putain de colosse, j'ai pas besoin d'être prépa- »

Il est réduit au silence par la sensation d'une paume lisse glissant le long de son sexe. Les doigts d'Erwin s'enroulent autour de lui, le faisant de nouveau se durcir, dans le plus grand des calmes. Levi mord ses lèvres, la peau tendue le picotant tandis qu'il lance un regard en biais à Erwin.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Il y a un flacon ouvert sur la table de nuit, à demi-rempli par une substance à la consistance de beurre. Mais quand la main le caresse, il apparaît que ce n'est pas huileux, seulement gélatineux et glissant. La fraîcheur initiale laisse place à la chaleur de la main d'Erwin et ça commence à être agréable. _Vraiment_ agréable.

« C'est un extrait d'algue qui a été commercialisé. Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point c'est demandé à présent, en temps de paix. » Une pression longue, lente. La satisfaction se dessine sur les lèvres d'Erwin en voyant Levi bouche bée.

_Du lubrifiant_, pense Levi, hébété. Mais pourquoi est-il à moitié vide si Erwin est resté seul ici ? Il ne fait aucun doute que Levi est le premier à être parti à sa recherche. _Oh._ Ses sourcils se lèvent alors qu'il réalise; la vision d'Erwin se donnant du plaisir, le corps arqué – qui l'eût cru ? Quel nom s'était échappé de ses lèvres quand il avait joui ? – envoie une secousse brutale au niveau de l'aine de Levi, le faisant presque se libérer. Il agrippe le torse d'Erwin, l'arrêtant.

« Assez », dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu vas enfin réussir à me baiser, ou tu attends que j'aie des cheveux blancs ? »

Le désespoir perce dans sa voix, lui permet tout juste d'adopter ce ton. Erwin lui sourit, montrant ses dents, tandis qu'il incline ses hanches, mais sa main tremble juste très légèrement quand il se positionne à l'entrée de Levi, trahissant sa propre impatience. Le regard dans les yeux d'Erwin le fait s'enflammer, et la douce chaleur se transforme en un brasier considérable.

Quand Erwin entre finalement en lui, la brûlure lui fait serrer les dents. La main d'Erwin empoigne sa hanche, comme prêt à faire marche arrière. « T'as pas intérêt à arrêter », gronde Levi, parce qu'il _veut_ ça, veut tellement Erwin que la brûlure n'est rien comparée à la pression dans sa poitrine et, bon sang, il en chialerait presque. Au lieu de ça, il baisse la tête et pose son front contre la clavicule d'Erwin, ses mains agrippant les draps comme s'ils étaient une bouée de sauvetage.

Erwin commence à bouger, à un rythme douloureusement lent. Mais Levi permet ça, ne l'encourage pas à accélérer car la respiration d'Erwin envoie des souffles tremblants dans ses cheveux, son bras gauche vient enlacer le buste de Levi, délicat comme si celui-ci était une chose précieuse qu'il craignait de briser. Levi peut sentir le moignon du bras droit d'Erwin remuer comme s'il désirait faire de même et il presse ses lèvres contre cette épaule, laisse de légers baisers le long des cicatrices rougies. Ce moment est particulièrement doux, complice. C'est avec tendresse qu'il trace le contour des fissures de l'âme d'Erwin. Même les murs les plus solides s'effondrent face à une pression suffisante.

Erwin grogne, murmure le nom de Levi dans un grognement, une prière révérencieuse - _ tu es si bon avec moi Levi –_ et Levi ne veut pas que cet instant se termine.

Il veut – veut être trempé sous la pluie avec Erwin – veut patauger dans l'océan avec Erwin – veut être réveillé tous les matins par le cri des mouettes avec Erwin – veut vivre ici dans le trou du cul du monde, à boire du thé merdique et le reste, avec Erwin – veut de _cette vie_ ici avec Erwin –

\- veut Erwin – a toujours voulu Erwin –

Les sensations explosent dans sa poitrine, faisant pression contre sa cage thoracique et contre sa gorge comme si on l'étranglait. La pression est énorme, terrifiante, mais il tient bon, lui tient simplement tête, comme quand il affrontait les Titans – non sans crainte, mais certainement sans regret. Et puis Erwin ralentit, ses mouvements faiblissant parce que la respiration de Levi se transforme en halètements saccadés.

« Putain », dit Levi, légèrement en sueur. Il a une envie irrépressible de rire quand les yeux paniqués d'Erwin rencontrent les siens. « _Bouge_, gros balourd. Ne t'arrête pas. Putain ne t'arrête pas.»

La main d'Erwin encercle alors sa queue, la flatte avec des caresses fermes et lentes, son pouce faisant de petits cercles sur son gland. Levi a un sursaut face à ce contact inattendu, frappant involontairement Erwin dans les reins. Il se penche en arrière, faisant davantage peser son poids contre ses cuisses, observe depuis cette position les changements dans l'expression d'Erwin au fil des minutes – le relâchement de sa mâchoire, le froncement de son front.

Levi joint les doigts de sa main gauche à ceux d'Erwin, son autre main prenant le contrôle, se masturbant en rythme avec les poussées d'Erwin. Il voit qu'il va venir quand les paupières d'Erwin papillonnent, tandis qu'il martèle frénétiquement son cul toujours lubrifié.

Erwin grogne, ses hanches tressautant, son corps s'arquant; un grondement sourd et guttural qui électrise le cœur de Levi. Une grimace tord son visage, comme s'il agonisait, murmurant une dernière fois - _Seigneur oui, Levi_ – et ça envoie Levi au septième ciel. Son orgasme à lui est silencieux : un petit cri étouffé alors qu'il mord profondément dans son avant-bras, pour s'empêcher de hurler _à moi, tu es enfin à moi._

Erwin se laisse dévisager, sa main traçant doucement et patiemment des cercles sur sa cuisse. Quand sa posture s'affaisse, les membres lourds, Erwin laisse Levi s'allonger lentement, pressant leur torse l'un contre l'autre, malgré la texture gluante entre eux. Levi est trop fatigué pour protester contre ça, ni contre le baiser initié par Erwin, lent et long et profond.

Il a le goût salé de la sueur, et Levi trouve ça normal, proches comme ils le sont de la mer promise.

* * *

Après ça, Levi contemple, alangui, les yeux mi-clos, Erwin le nettoyer précautionneusement avec un linge doux imbibé d'eau chaude. Son toucher est délicat mais il provoque néanmoins des frissons à travers tout le corps de Levi. Quand Erwin se glisse sous les draps après avoir nettoyé l'étoffe, il encercle Levi avec son unique bras, le maintenant proche de lui tandis qu'il presse doucement ses lèvres contre les traces de morsure rouge vif sur le bras de Levi.

Leurs doigts se joignent, et Erwin n'arrive pas à se souvenir à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il s'est senti si complet.

* * *

Levi rêve.

De sommets montagneux, recouverts de neige d'eaux étincelantes, de vagues écumeuses brillant aux derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Il rêve de prairies luxuriantes et de vastes forêts, enfin vides de tout Titan.

Ces paysages reflètent les images de l'atlas d'Erwin – beaux, mystiques et irréels. C'est une preuve de tout ce qu'ils ont acquis, un trophée : ce pour quoi ils se sont battus tout du long.

Mais dans son rêve Levi ne peut se délecter de cette victoire. Parce qu'en dépit de toute cette beauté, c'est vide, ça ne représente rien pour lui. Il a l'impression de flotter à des kilomètres de tout ça, léger, tendant désespérément les bras vers la cime minuscule des arbres, vers l'océan, refermant ses doigts sans pouvoir empoigner quoique ce soit. Dans son rêve, il n'y a pas de nuages, simplement un néant bleuté tout autour de lui, vide.

Dans son rêve, il ne peut apercevoir aucun humain en-dessous.

* * *

Dans son sommeil, les doigts de Levi se serrent autour de ceux d'Erwin et le contact le ramène de nouveau sur Terre.

* * *

« Nanaba était enceinte, tu sais. »

Levi retire sa tête de la poitrine d'Erwin avec effort, ses yeux anthracite alourdis par le sommeil.

« Mike me l'avait dit. Avant qu'ils ne… avant qu'ils ne décèdent. »

Il y a un rayon de soleil filtrant depuis les rideaux miteux, piquant leurs yeux. Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur les rochers dehors est éloigné, elles semblent lointaines et irréelles en cet instant. La voix d'Erwin est vide, sa main gauche repose doucement sur les draps. C'est la première fois qu'il mentionne leurs camarades tombés au combat.

« Il était excité. Effrayé, bien sûr, mais excité. Ils pensaient que Nanaba ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, ils n'avaient donc pas pris leurs précautions. Mais Mike avait toujours désiré un enfant et une famille sur laquelle veiller. Il était tellement heureux quand ils s'en sont aperçus. Et ils étaient – ils étaient pleins d'espoir.

« Ils avaient prévu de l'annoncer après l'expédition, mais le Titan Femelle a mis un terme à leurs projets. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir en permission. Mike avait prévu de rejoindre la Garnison, qui n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus sûre, mais au moins il aurait été aux côtés de Nanaba durant sa grossesse et aurait pu lui rendre visite régulièrement après la naissance du bébé. Il voulait une fille. Il avait toujours voulu une fille, parce qu'il n'avait grandi qu'aux côtés de frères. Nanaba insistait en disant que ce serait un garçon – disant qu'elle pouvait le pressentir. « Instinct maternel » disait-elle. Erwin s'interrompt, son léger sourire s'effaçant, et Levi peut voir son unique main agripper les draps. « Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais lequel des deux avait raison. »

Sa voix faiblit sur la dernière syllabe.

* * *

L'été apporte avec lui les couchers de soleil tardifs et le vrombissement des insectes le soir. Le thé de l'après-midi est pris sur la terrasse, avec une brise estivale, aux dépends du sang d'Erwin dont les moustiques font un festin. (Les moustiques ne semblent tout simplement pas attirés par Levi.) Plus tard dans la saison, ils s'installent plutôt à l'intérieur pour échapper à la chaleur, Erwin dans un vieux fauteuil à bascule et Levi sur le petit canapé.

L'odeur de la glycine envahit leur maison Erwin est obsédé par cette fleur, conserve des pétales séchés de celle-ci partout, malgré les protestations de Levi dues aux nombreuses bestioles que cela attire. Cependant, il y a quelque chose dans l'intensité avec laquelle Erwin adore cette odeur qui fait sourire Levi, un sourire qu'il s'empresse de dissimuler quand il engueule Erwin pour les fourmis dans leurs placards.

Un autre secret, mais celui-là se mêle discrètement aux rides de rire se formant au coin de sa bouche.

* * *

Il a fallu un peu de temps avant qu'Erwin ne commence à prendre des nouvelles des autres, savoir comment ils allaient depuis qu'il était parti. Levi considère que c'est un bon signe; d'après les gamins (il refuse encore d'appeler « adultes » les membres de la 104e escouade), leurs nouvelles vies attestent d'à quel point Erwin les a fait progresser, à quel point le changement qu'il a apporté est positif.

Parler des soldats plus âgés est plus difficile, quelques-uns parmi eux sont décédés, et l'évoquer conduit à des souvenirs doux-amers au sujet du défunt. Lentement, mais sûrement, Erwin commence à le questionner sur les vétérans.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Quatre-Yeux était en train d'étudier des trucs venant de l'océan. 'La chimie des créatures océaniques' ou quelque chose qui pourrait soigner des maladies. Je l'ai vue foutre son doigt dans des merdes gluantes avant de partir. Des trucs crades. Je préfèrerais crever d'une maladie plutôt que d'ingurgiter ces cochonneries. »

Erwin glousse, visiblement amusé par le plissement de nez de Levi. « Je pense qu'elle a trouvé sa voie. C'est ce qu'elle veut faire depuis le début – des recherches bénéfiques à l'humanité. Elle était une excellente combattante, mais à présent elle est heureuse de faire ce qu'elle aime. »

_Heureuse._ Levi se demande si Erwin est heureux.

« Elle peut trafiquer toutes les expériences qu'elle veut », grommelle Levi en croisant les jambes « du moment qu'elle ne m'approche pas avec. Quoique… les trucs qu'on a vus en bas, sur la plage. Les petits machins violets – ceux qui ressemblent à des trous du cul bouffis. » Erwin soupire face à cette description. (Levi trouve que c'est une description particulièrement pertinente, vu la manière dont ils se contractent.) « Ils sont différents des verts qu'elle avait trouvés. Elle les adorerait – on devrait lui en apporter quelques-uns. »

Erwin s'immobilise, son regard allant vers Levi, avant de tomber sur la tasse de thé qu'il tient. Il y a de nouveau une lueur hantée dans ses yeux, semblable à une tempête non-désirée. « Levi… Je ne peux pas y retourner. »

Les lèvres de Levi se serrent. « Tu devras y retourner un jour. », dit-il, catégorique. « On ne peut pas vivre ici pour toujours, à boire du thé comme deux p'tits vieux. Tu t'es déjà bloqué le dos une fois et, entre nous, tu sais que nous n'avons pas assez de trois mains pour nous occuper du potager. »

« Je ne saurais pas comment me comporter. », dit-il de nouveau, mais cette fois c'est différent, ça sonne presque comme une supplique. « Je ne saurais pas comment vivre normalement. Je ne saurais pas comment regarder les gens sans évaluer à quel point ils peuvent être utiles au Bataillon d'Exploration, ou voir un enfant sans penser – pourrait-il devenir un bon soldat ? » Son ton est auto-dérisoire à présent, et fait se serrer plus fort les mains de Levi. « Je ne serais pas capable de voir un civil sans me demander si j'ai envoyé une de ses filles à l'abattoir. »

'_Sa loyauté ne sera pas oubliée.' _ Les propres mots de Levi résonnent à ses oreilles.

Aussi seul qu'Erwin puisse se sentir, Levi sait ce que c'est. Il _pige_ car il a fait pareil, a regardé les nouvelles recrues en train de se battre et s'est senti mettre une distance émotionnelle, en pensant qu'ils pourraient mourir lors de leur première expédition. Une expédition qui, en tant de paix, consiste en une cartographie de nouveaux territoires.

Et pourtant c'est fini. Il sait que ça l'est et bien qu'Erwin se blâme encore pour ce carnage, Levi sait que ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui durera éternellement. Ce n'est pas le plus difficile qu'ils aient eu à affronter, et de loin – _ils_, tous les deux, ensemble.

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider », dit Levi comme si c'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Et cela _semble_ naturel pour lui; une fois que les mots ont franchi ses lèvres, c'est presque drôle tellement c'est évident, et il se sent pris de vertige à cette idée. Plus fermement cette fois, « Je serai toujours à tes côtés, Erwin, si tu le souhaites. »

Erwin le regarde alors, ses yeux bleus écarquillés par la surprise et ensuite _oh_ – il y a en eux une vulnérabilité comme Levi n'en a jamais vu. Saisissante, d'une transparence absolue : Erwin n'a dressé aucun mur en cet instant, n'a plus _besoin_ de murs – _parce qu'il n'y a plus aucun Titan, ils sont en sécurité, en sécurité, en sécurité _– en particulier avec Levi, et cela diffuse de la chaleur en lui, pas la même que les coups de soleil désagréables sur sa peau. Il peut presque ressentir la compréhension d'Erwin, la réalisation qu'il ne sera plus seul, qu'il n'a plus besoin de faire face tout seul –

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir avant qu'Erwin ne comble l'espace entre leurs chaises en titubant, tombant à genoux face à Levi, l'enlaçant maladroitement avec son unique bras. Son visage est enfoui contre le ventre de Levi, pesant une partie de son poids sur ses cuisses. Son corps s'appuie sur celui, plus petit, de Levi, se confiant et se cramponnant aux contours solides de la silhouette de Levi. Le parquet, vieux comme il est, grince face au poids soudain d'Erwin, mais c'est le seul bruit pendant un long moment.

Avec hésitation, Levi se penche pour enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Erwin, ses ongles ronds massant son cuir chevelu. Le mouvement provoque un tremblement chez le plus grand; Erwin le dévisage, ses yeux emplis d'une gratitude et d'une tendresse évidentes.

« Viens là », dit-il, l'air préoccupé, interrompant Erwin avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Il sait que ce sera un truc complètement sentimental, plein d'émotion. Il ne sait pas s'il pourra y faire face, pas quand Erwin est comme _ça_.

Redressant Erwin, il échange leur place, Levi prenant la place d'Erwin sur ses genoux, au sol. Il écarte les jambes de l'autre homme, ses doigts habiles défaisant les boutons du pantalon d'Erwin. Les lattes du parquet craquent quand il bouge.

Les yeux d'Erwin sont tendres, sa main caressant les cheveux de Levi tandis que ce dernier le masturbe à plusieurs reprises, s'installe dans une position plus confortable, s'appuyant sur les cuisses d'Erwin tandis que son autre main explore le terrain familier de l'abdomen de l'autre homme. Quand il est durci, Levi le prend en bouche, le pouce et l'index tenant la base alors qu'il passe sa langue au sommet, suivant les creux et les reliefs. Quand les lèvres de Levi enveloppent sa queue, la main d'Erwin se crispe dans ses cheveux. A la manière dont les cuisses d'Erwin se contractent, Levi sait qu'il se débrouille bien.

C'est presque un jeu pour eux, depuis quelques semaines, de deviner ce que l'autre aime ou non. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup – n'en ont pas beaucoup besoin, vraiment, des années de communication silencieuse leur ont permis de lire en l'autre sans effort. Mais ça, ce qu'il y a entre eux à présent, c'est différent, plus intime que leur camaraderie. C'est prudent, une exploration personnelle de l'autre, franchissant finalement la dernière barrière entre eux. Et cela avait paru aussi naturel que de respirer.

Erwin vient avec un accroc dans sa respiration, suivi d'un gémissement grave et interminable. Ses mains agrippent encore plus fortement les cheveux de Levi, puis se desserrent.

Levi avale, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire, en particulier avec autant de plaisir, mais les dernières semaines lui avaient fait découvrir une autre facette de lui-même. La main d'Erwin est une douce pression contre sa nuque.

« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique», murmure Erwin, révérencieux. Levi l'aide à reboutonner sa braguette, sentant la léthargie d'Erwin. Puis, une inquiétude passe dans son regard. « Faut-il que… ? »

Levi se remet sur pieds. « C'est bon », dit-il. C'était pour Erwin. Il est dur dans son futal, mais ignore cela et son érection reflue tandis qu'il débarrasse leurs tasses et les emmène dans la cuisine, les remplissant de thé à nouveau.

Quand il revient, de légers ronflements s'échappent des lèvres d'Erwin. Son visage est détendu, sa mâchoire relâchée.

« Hé », dit Levi, posant les tasses pleines. « _Hé_, réveille-toi. Je peux pas te traîner jusqu'au lit, espèce de bâtard attardé. Il met un petit coup de pied dans le mollet d'Erwin. Pas moyen – les ronflements d'Erwin s'intensifient et Levi soupire.

Il déplie la couverture au pied du canapé, la remontant jusqu'au menton d'Erwin. Il paraît apaisé, les traits de son visage n'ont jamais été aussi détendus. Il y a davantage de gris dans ses cheveux, désormais visible en dépit de leur blondeur; bientôt ils seront blancs et Levi se sent sourire, car il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'eux deux, parmi tous, auraient le luxe de vieillir.

Vieillir, franchement… pense-t-il en baillant. Le soleil n'est pas encore couché mais il se sent déjà fatigué. Avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas bousculer son ancien commandant, il se love contre Erwin dans le canapé, sa tête reposant doucement contre le torse de ce dernier.

Ça semble naturel et ça semble _idéal_, et il s'assoupit en quelques minutes.

* * *

Les journées sont paisibles, et les soirées encore plus.

« Ma famille du côté maternel m'a laissé une maison de campagne à Sina », annonce Erwin sans crier gare, lors d'une de ces soirées. Il est sur le canapé, un thé noir sucré à la main. « Je suis le dernier héritier de la famille ».

« Super », dit Levi, pensant qu'Erwin allait peut-être parler des parties d'échecs qu'il avait jouées dans cette maison avec son père.

Puis, « Tu y vivras avec moi quand nous rentrerons, n'est-ce pas ? »

Levi cligne des yeux. « Ouais », dit-il machinalement et l'information fait son chemin lentement mais sûrement, tandis que le soleil émet des lueurs douces et parfaites sur sa peau. Il veut dire quelque chose comme _Tu veux vraiment vivre dans le même trou du cul immonde que ces porcs ? Avec Nile et sa petite barbe dégueulasse pour voisin ? _Mais Erwin a prononcé ces mots comme si ce n'était rien putain, comme s'il disait des conneries comme ça tous les jours, et il est vraiment en train de songer à rentrer ce qui signifie qu'il a peut-être réalisé qu'il n'était pas à blâmer et c'est tout ce que Levi désire depuis un moment…

« Bien sûr, Erwin. » dit-il. Point final.

* * *

Ils tombent à court de lames de rasoir quand les feuilles commencent à arborer des nuances rouge feu. Ils s'étaient mis à se raser une fois tous les deux trois jours quand le stock avait diminué, et tandis que Levi ne peut pas franchement dire que sa propre barbe de trois jours est attirante, il se surprend à apprécier parfois la rugosité de celle d'Erwin. Toutefois, il n'a pas abordé de nouveau le sujet d'un retour, car il sait qu'Erwin a besoin de prendre son temps.

Le visiteur vient un jour froid, les coups frappés à la porte les réveillant de leur sieste de l'après-midi. Pendant un moment insensé, Levi s'attend à ce que des Titans soient à la porte, toquant de leurs gigantesques mains maladroites.

La jeune fille cligne des yeux quand la porte s'ouvre, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un réponde. Elle a des cheveux clairs et a un léger coup de soleil sur son nez couvert de taches de rousseur, comme si elle avait voyagé pendant un moment. Quand elle les salue à moitié, semblant hésiter vu leur tête, de sa main serrée maladroitement sur la poitrine, Levi aperçoit les ailes croisées sur sa manche. Pour qu'elle doive parcourir une si grande distance, elle a dû être envoyée en tant que messagère.

« Command- pardon, _monsieur_. », dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Et – Capitaine, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici – »

« C'est bon. Qu'avez-vous à nous relater, soldat ? » Le sourire d'Erwin est un sourire de façade, il ne la regarde pas dans les yeux et cela fait serrer les dents de Levi, car il n'a pas vu ce masque officiel depuis une éternité. Mais il comprend la régression d'Erwin vers une apparence glaciale : que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être important au point qu'un messager ne vienne le trouver ? Son esprit s'emballe alors qu'il songe à son équipement rouillé, retourne à un état de tension permanente; il sait qu'Erwin est en train de faire la même chose, établissant un inventaire des troupes, étant donné les formations militaires mobilisées.

« Je – C'est-à-dire… Le message que j'ai à vous délivrer vient du Commandant Hanji Zoe », dit-elle, clignant brièvement des yeux, et le cœur de Levi se brise. « Elle – Elle et le Chef de Brigade Moblit Berner vous invitent à leur mariage. »

_Oh_. Les pensées, la panique contrôlée, bourdonnent forcément encore un instant, puis elles se dissipent.

La messagère poursuit, énonçant la date et l'heure et d'autres détails, mais Levi décroche, sachant qu'Erwin peut s'en charger. Il se retire dans la cuisine sans rien ajouter, se tient face à l'évier en appuyant ses mains au rebord, ses articulations devenant d'un blanc pur.

Bientôt les voix à la porte s'amenuisent et il sent une présence derrière lui.

« Ca va ? », demande doucement Erwin, et la chaleur de sa main couvre l'une de celles de Levi. Levi se renfrogne face à la différence de taille, mais il ne peut nier que ce contact l'apaise, libérant une partie de la pression subitement réapparue. C'est déjà presque parti – il peut respirer tranquillement maintenant – et il faut reconnaître qu'il ne s'est pas senti mal depuis longtemps. En effet, il ne peut se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il a eu à résister aux tremblements en attendant de s'endormir, frustré et en colère.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demande-t-il, fixant leurs mains jointes. Le soleil et le jardinage ont tacheté le bras d'Erwin et rendu rêches le bout de ses doigts, légèrement écaillé ses ongles.

« J'ai dit qu'Hanji pouvait s'attendre à nous voir tous les deux. »

Levi relève la tête, surpris, son regard cherchant celui d'Erwin. Il n'y a plus de cernes sous ses yeux, pas comme à l'époque où il était Commandant. Comme Hanji, ils ont avancé, tournant la page du livre de leur existence pour en commencer une autre. Pourtant, Levi a besoin d'être certain. « Tu es sûr ? Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? »

Il y a une lueur douce dans les yeux d'Erwin. Ses doigts se resserrent légèrement sur ceux de Levi.

« Je suis prêt à rentrer. »

* * *

\- _épilogue -_

* * *

Le mariage se tient juste en dehors des murs, dans la plaine. C'est un évènement qui n'est qu'à moitié formel; ni Hanji ni Moblit n'avaient pris le temps de préparer le mariage, et en effet l'essentiel de la cérémonie avait été organisé par les recrues du Bataillon d'Exploration pour leur Commandante. (Ce qui expliquait l'excès d'alcool, ainsi que la pénurie de nourriture décente).

Le mariage se déroule néanmoins sans incident, et quand le vent amène les graminées à chatouiller les mollets des personnes vêtues de jupes, Hanji embrasse pour la première fois son époux juste marié, avec une vigueur faisant presque tomber ce dernier à la renverse. Il a déjà l'air exténué, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, mais le large sourire empli d'amour qu'il affiche est incontestablement heureux.

* * *

La danse se poursuit jusqu'à minuit, et même un peu plus tard que ça pour les plus jeunes soldats. Erwin rejette poliment quelques femmes qui lui proposent de danser, prétextant qu'il ne saurait être un bon partenaire de danse avec un seul bras, mais abandonne face à une minuscule fillette d'à peine sept ans. Elle se balance à son bras, danse sur ses pieds et rit d'un rire strident que Levi entend à des mètres.

Pour tous ceux qui avaient approché Levi, un regard noir les avait fait détaler au loin.

« Tu rends ces rides encore plus affreuses», dit Mikasa impassible, mais une lueur d'amusement se lit dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'assoit à la place d'Erwin, vacante depuis quelques instants. Son écharpe flotte dans la brise et quand elle la resserre par réflexe Levi voit la bague à son doigt.

« Décidée à le garder ? », demande Levi nonchalamment, croisant les jambes.

Mikasa lui adresse un grand sourire, aiguisé, possessif et aux dents étincelantes, et Levi se rappelle pourquoi il la considère comme son élève. « Oui, juste après que je sois affectée à Sina en tant que garde du corps d'Historia, nous avons décidé de nous fiancer. Il est toujours dehors en patrouille. Nous pensions nous marier dans quelques mois. »

La chanson prend fin et la petite fille appuie sa main contre sa poitrine en un salut maladroit. Il y a une grimace qui traverse le visage d'Erwin avant qu'il ne la dissimule d'un sourire, et Levi comprend.

Tandis qu'Erwin bataille pour remettre son bras dans sa manche de veste, Mikasa se penche avec un air de conspiratrice. « A ce rythme », dit-elle à voix basse, « vous deux serez les derniers. A vous marier, je veux dire. »

Avant que Levi ne puisse se hérisser et balayer ces propos, la main d'Erwin se pose sur son épaule. « Prêt à partir ? », demande-t-il, souriant aimablement.

Levi lance un dernier regard furieux à sa protégée, qui sourit innocemment à Erwin.

« Comment était cette danse ? », demande Levi tandis qu'ils marchent, s'éloignant des festivités.

Erwin glousse. « 'Danse' est une notion vague. J'avais le sentiment d'être un Titan vue la façon dont elle tournoyait autour de moi. »

Grimaçant, Levi tapote la jambe de pantalon d'Erwin pour en ôter la saleté, probablement déposée par l'enfant, avant de se relever. Puis –

« Quoi ? »

Les yeux de Levi sont écarquillés. « Tu souris », l'accuse-t-il, mais le coin de ses lèvres se relève en réponse. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire à ce point. »

Cela fait quelques semaines qu'ils sont revenus et c'est comme si un pesant fardeau avait été lentement retiré des épaules d'Erwin, laissant place à un nouvel homme, flambant neuf, pas guéri – non, loin de là – mais un homme dont la joie éclaire finalement le regard, franc et lumineux. Il ressemble à Hanji lors de sa fête d'anniversaire il y a longtemps, tranquille et faisant partie de ce monde nouveau, libéré.

Erwin fait un large sourire, puis il hausse les épaules.

Alors qu'ils partent, la main d'Erwin trouve la sienne, joignant leurs doigts dans une chaleur accueillante. Le geste est presque invisible dans le crépuscule, mais Levi aperçoit dans son champ de vision un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Mikasa.

Les joues de Levi se colorent, leur rougeur un secret connu des étoiles seules.

* * *

« A quoi penses-tu ? », demande Erwin tandis que leur calèche les transporte à travers Sina. Dans l'intimité de leur compartiment capitonné, les jambes de Levi reposent sur les genoux d'Erwin, leur corps l'un contre l'autre.

« Tch », fait-il en tirant sur un fil qui dépasse du siège. « Pourvu que les vieux n'en fassent pas des caisses, comme là, si jamais _on_ se marie. »

Il y a petit hoquet, puis le silence, et Levi se tourne pour voir l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Erwin. _Merde _ \- Il n'avait pas voulu que ça sorte comme ça, n'avait pas voulu embarrasser Erwin – saleté de Mikasa qui lui avait mis cette idée dans la tête –

« Je veux dire – ce n'est pas – on n'a pas à se marier ou autre, c'était juste –»

Il est réduit au silence par la sensation des lèvres d'Erwin sur les siennes. Quand Erwin se recule, ses yeux sont grands ouverts, un vaste bleu azuré dans l'obscurité.

« J'aimerais ça », murmure-t-il. « J'aimerais vraiment ça. Si tu es d'accord pour être mien. »

Une multitude d'émotions déferle en lui et Levi pense à dix manières différentes de balayer ça, de briser la tension de cet instant entre eux. De prétendre qu'il n'avait rien dit, ou qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu Erwin. De blaguer sur le fait qu'ils deviennent des petits vieux sentimentaux.

A la place, il enroule les doigts d'Ewin autour de son poignet et, dans le silence crépusculaire, les battements de cœur de Levi sont nets et fervents.

« Ecoute. » Sa voix sort dans un murmure, mais elle est ferme. Ancrée. « Je t'ai offert mon cœur il y a longtemps, Erwin. J'ai été tien depuis le tout début. »

La gorge d'Erwin se serre, et pour une fois on dirait qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Sans un mot, il attire le poignet de Levi à ses lèvres, embrassant le pouls puissant, régulier, de l'homme qu'il aime.

…_fin_

* * *

_Et voilà, l'aventure se termine ici.  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de cette traduction. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit (ou long!) commentaire, car au final les reviews sont le moyen le plus simple de donner du poids aux pairings que vous aimez. Et puis j'aime bien papoter.  
Cette première traduction fut pour moi une expérience sympathique, alors je vous dis à une prochaine fois, peut-être.  
Prenez soin de vous et mangez du chocolat._


End file.
